Following the Heart
by Cameron3012
Summary: Here it is. The sequel to Valentine's Love. How will House and Cameron's relationship develop? Read to find out :
1. Chapter 1

Hi : )

Here it is, the sequel to "Valentine's Love". I hope you'll like this one as much as the previous story.

**Chapter 1**

After work, House went to his car and drove to his place to shower and dress up differently, more comfortable. He had to be at Cameron's at six so he had less than an hour. After showering, he went back to his car and drove to her. During the drive, he thought about what would be waiting for him there. He didn't know much about Cameron's niece. Why hadn't he asked? What is if she's a teenager? No, then she wouldn't need a baby-sitter. What about a baby? Babies cry and need a lot of attention, which House wanted from Cameron. Frowning he pulled into Cameron's driveway. _Relax House, it's not like you're about to meet her family. _He told himself. Taking a few deep breaths, he got out and made his way to Cameron's apartment.

-

Cameron was currently playing with her 6-year-old niece Beth when she heard a familiar knock on the door.

"I'll be right back sweetie." Cameron stood up and went to the door.

"Hi" she smiled at him before stepping back and letting him in. House entered and looked around. Spotting a little child on the floor playing with dolls he asked. "That's her?"

"Yes." Cameron grinned. "That's Elisabeth. But we call her Beth."

House nodded awkwardly and limped to the couch where he sat down. Beth noticed him and followed his moves, her eyes fixed on the cane with the flames. House saw her starring and got uncomfortable. Seeing House's discomfort, Cameron introduced them.

"Beth, this is Greg…" Before Cameron had a chance to finish her sentence, the girl asked.

"Is he Ally's prince?" she asked innocently. House chuckled and looked at Cameron with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah. Am I your prince?"

Cameron giggled and sat down where she previously was with Beth on the floor. She looked at both of them. They seemed eager to hear her answer so she gave it to them. "I guess he is yes." Looking at House, she saw him smiling.

"You are his princess." She beamed at Cameron. "I'm a princess too. You want to be my prince?" she asked House.

"I don't think you want me to be your prince. Shrek is a better prince than I am."

Beth giggled. "You're silly. Shrek is an ogre. And his green. Yuck."

House chuckled.

Cameron was happy. Seeing her niece and House get along so well, made her smile. She already knew that House was good with children, but she actually never saw him interact with one. Maybe one day he would be so wonderful if they'd have children of their owe. They had just started dating and here she was already thinking of children.

-

"Sponge Bob"

"Barbie"

"Sponge Bob"

"Barbie"

"Children enough." Cameron yelled over both their argument. "Why don't we just say that both Sponge Bob and Barbie are the best cartoons?" She laughed.

"Mom." House whined.

Beth and Cameron giggled at his childish behaviour. Suddenly there was a beeping noise.

Cameron recognized it as her pager and went to look at it leaving House and Beth alone in the kitchen. There was an uncomfortable silence between them before House spoke.

"So, how old are ya?" he asked before taking a big bite from his Reuben.

Beth mumbled a 'six' between bites without looking up at him. House nodded and went back to eating his Reuben.

"Greg, I need to talk to you for a second." Cameron said from the doorway. "Sweetie, finish your meal. Afterwards you'll get some ice." She smiled at the girl. Beth beamed while House stood up and followed Cameron into the living room.

"So, what's up?" he asked seeing her slightly nervous.

"I need you to watch Beth for a couple of hours. There was a big accident and they need me in the ER."

"What? You can't leave me with a child. That's dangerous, for her and for me."

Cameron rolled her eyes and walked to him laying her hands on his chest and looking in his eyes. "I know that the evening isn't quit going the way you imagined it but I really need to go." She said placing a tiny kiss on the corner of his mouth.

He sighed deeply. "Why can't I go and you stay?"

"No. Look, Beth already likes you, it's not like she will make any problems."

"That's what I thought about you too." He smirked.

"Do it for me. Please?" she asked while her lips were inches away from his. "I promise I'll make it up to you."

House considered it fro a moment. It would only be for a couple of hours and Cameron certainly would have her mobile phone with her in case he needed her. Sighing one more time, he nodded. Cameron grinned and captured his lips in a hot kiss telling him just what he would get after this favour.

-

Cameron had been gone for an hour and House was going already insane. After dinner, he gave Beth some ice, which she ate in front of the TV with House sitting next to her while they watched cartoons.

"When is Ally coming back?" she asked.

"I dunno." He replied not looking away from the TV. Taking his Vicodin bottle out of his pocket, he popped three in his mouth not noticing Beth watching his every move.

"What is that you're taking?" she asked innocently. House froze. What would he tell a six-year-old about drugs? Should he lie? Should he tell her the truth? He decided for the last alternative. He just hoped that wouldn't ruin his night with Cameron, or what was left of it.

"They take the pain away that I have in my leg." He answered.

"Why does your leg hurt?"

House didn't like this interrogation. Kids were so dmn curious. How would he explain what happened to him to a child?

"A few years back I got a problem with my leg. It aches a lot I nobody knew why. At the end, they had to operate me and that's where they took a part of my thigh." He tried to explain as easily as possible.

Beth furrowed her brow but nodded nonetheless. She yawned loudly and House looked at the clock.

"Come on. Time to go to bed." He said getting up and extending his hand to her, glad that the conversation was over. Beth took his hand in hers, placing the now empty bowl on the coffee table.

TBC

Please tell me if you liked it. : )

And stay tuned for the next chapters to come ; )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dr. Cameron. Still here?" asked nurse Brenda when Cameron approached the nurse desk in the ER.

"Yes, but I'm heading home now. It was a rough, unexpected and busy night."

Brenda laughed. "Well at least you got tomorrow the whole day off."

Cameron smiled. "I'm glad I did. I'm going to change my clothes now. Bye."

Brenda said goodbye too and watched Cameron walk to the locker room.

In the locker room, she began to take of her clothes and put her scrubs on. After she was done she looked at her watch and saw that it was already midnight. Sighning, she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed her home number. After the third ring she finally heard his gruff voice at the end of the receiver. _"Someone better be dying."_

"Hi Greg. I just wanted to check if everything was alright."

_"Everything is fine. The brat is finally out of my hair. Your sister came an hour ago to pick her up." _

"I hope she understood why I couldn't be there and also why I had to leave Beth with you." House could practically hear her smirk through the phone.

_"Oh that hurt me." _he said dramatically.

Cameron laughed.

_"How come your sister knows me?"_

"Well, maybe because you were my former boss?"

_"Nah, I don't think that's it."_

Cameron laughed. The truth was she talked a lot with her sister about House. At first because Cameron needed a shoulder to cry when their first offical date had gone wrong and then later about how wonderful he was when they had started dating. But she wasn't going to tell him this. There was a moment of silence before she heard him sigh deeply into the phone.

_"Are you done there? I miss my stuffed animal made by granma."_

Cameron smiled at the memory of him calling her that for the first time. He had come to the lab and asked her why she liked him. His answer he had gotten a bit later when she had come to his home to inform him of her resignation. Hearing him sigh once more she replied. "I miss you too. I'll be there in ten minutes. Ok?"

He nodded even tough he knew she couldn't see him. "Hurry." was all he said.

He heard her giggle and say goodbye before she hung up.

-

After the phone call, House got up from the couch where he had been sleeping whilst waiting for her and went to the bathroom. After he was done peeing, he went to her bedroom, _our bedroom_, and removed all of his clothes except of his boxer shorts.

Getting into the bed, he lay on his back with both of his arms behind his head thinking about his and Cameron's relationship. He had to admit that being with her had changed him, not a lot, but it had. Well, he still anoyed Wilson and made him pay for his lunch and he still got on Cuddy's nerve but what nobody knew was that Greg House could actually be romantic and sweet. Only one woman could get to see this side of him, and the lucky one was named Allison Cameron.

Everyone knew that both of them were dating but most of them didn't believe it because they didn't see a change in House. But they were wrong. Love meant changing for the partner but not for others. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the front door open. He heard her calling for him from the living room.

"I'm in the bedroom." he yelled.

"You're already in bed." she stated more than asking. He nodded. "Good thing. Tomorrow I got the day off."

"I want too." he whined.

"You can't always get what you want, right?" she smirked as she began to take of her shoes. House looked her up and down while she was slowly undressing. Sensing his eyes on her she asked. "You like what you're seeing?"

"Very much."

She went to the bed and crawled to him. Straddling him he lent down and gave him a passionate kiss. House hands automatically went to her hips. Breaking the kiss she moved her lips to his ear. "You've been a really good boy today looking after my niece. I think you deserve a huge thank you."

"And how are you thinking of thanking me?" he asked. Cameron whisperes something in his ear which made him shiver underneath her.

Grinning he said. "Come to papa."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, how's it going with the she-devil?" House asked Wilson.

Both were on the balcony, each on their side with the small wall between them. 

"I would be grateful if you'd stop calling her that. She's not a she-devil."

"That's what you think. No one would drag a cripple to do clinic duty or force me doing my paperwork."

"Poor you. How dare she forcing you to do your job."

"Exactly." House smirked. "You still haven't answered my question."

"It's going good. She's great. Way more different than Amber." 

Wilson and Cuddy had started dating the same time as House and Cameron, but House hadn't broken up with someone before getting together with Cameron. He didn't feel bad for Amber. She had been the one flirting with someone else and even let Max Cuddy touch her. Shaking those thoughts out of his head he looked at his friend.

"How are you and Cameron doing?" Wilson asked to change the subject.

"Fine"

"That's it? Fine? Oh come on. Both of you were attracted to one another from the beginning. It just took sometime for _**you**_ to realize how good she's for you."

"She's good for me. Even too good."

Wilson watched his friends closely. He had seen House and Cameron together and it was evident that both were meant to be, but apperently House didn't.

"What do you mean by she's too good for you?"

"She should be with someone who can carry her to bed when she's falls asleep during a movie on the couch, who's not an addict or has a huge scar. Someone who can give her what she needs. Someone who's not an ass." he snapped.

Suddenly Wilson began to laugh and House glared. "What's so damn funny?"

"You're not good enough for anybody."

"Thank you, but I still can't see what's so funny."

"House, she loves you. Probably has since the first day she's laid eyes on you and you know it. But here you are complaining about your inhability to do things for her or whatever. Forget about your damn leg. It's just a leg. You should be thanking your lucky stars that a gorgeous woman like Allison Cameron wants you."

"Believe me, I do it all the time." he said looking down at the people exiting and entering the building.

"I know this is probably the worst timing to tell you but I just wanted to warn you if you'd see her here." Wilson began slightly nervous. 

"What are you talking about."

"Stacy." Wilson said the name scanning his friend's face for any reaction. Seeing none he continued. "She's in town and invited Lisa and me to have dinner with her."

"How long will she be here?" he asked curiously. He hoped not for long because the last time he saw her he'd send her away with a broken heart. And now that he was with Cameron, he was afraid that maybe she'd feel uncomfortable seeing his ex in the building. He had sensed Cameron's hate for that woman the first time she'd came to PPTH. He knew she was hurt when she'd found out that he had slept with Stacy before saying that he loved her, but he didn't mean those words at the time.

At the time? Did he love Cameron now? Was maybe that the reason for his insecurity in their relationship?

"I don't know. She said she was in town because of some business stuff. She also said that she left Marc two months after she left PPTH."

House laughed in disgust. "Another wound puppy whom she couldn't handle." 

"Dinner is tonight." Wilson said ignoring House's comment.

House nodded and limped to his office. Wilson sighed. He sensed some drama coming up. He hoped that Stacy's comeback wouldn't effect House's feelings for Cameron. Turning he headed for his office thinking about tonight.

-

"Do you mind if I join you?" Cameron looked up from her lunch seeing the Dean of Medicine.

"No, not at all." she smiled at the older woman. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Just tired because of all the papers and complaints I receive from patients."

"House giving you a hard time?" Cameron asked, knowing that only he could be the source of those patient complaints.

"Isn't he always. Fortunately, I don't date him. I still wonder how you put up with him." 

"Love tends to do that to people."

"You really love him?" Cuddy asked.

Cameron stopped what she was doing, looked at Cuddy and smiled. "I do. I'm really happy he's given me a chance...**us** a chance."

Cuddy grinned. She was happy for Cameron and House. She had hoped that being with her would change House. Not completely but a little bit. That he would stop insulting people or make nurses cry, but on the other hand she was grateful he didn't. What would this place be without the real Gregory House?

"So, got any plans for tonight?" Cameron asked bringing Cuddy back to their conversation.

"Well, ehm yes. I'm going out with James and ehm, a friend." Cuddy said. She wasn't sure if she should tell Cameron that she would be going out with Stacy but the truth was that everyone had seen Cameron's misery grow when Stacy had worked at PPTH two years ago. Maybe she'd tell her later. Changing the subject, Cuddy asked.

"I heard you left your niece with House alone a few nights back?"

Cameron laughed at the memory. "Yes, I had to. I'd gotten an emergency phone call and had to leave. Fortunately, House was there so it ended up him looking after Beth."

Cuddy laughed. "I would have gave a lot of money to see him that evening."

"Me too. I'm even more interested what they've done. My niece adores him after that night. My sister says she always talks about the goodnight story he'd told her."

"House told Beth a goodnight story?" Cuddy asked with a shoked expression in her face. 

"Unbelievable isn't it?" Cameron laughed shaking her head. " Greg House is a softy."

Both laughed. Suddenly Cameron's pager went off.

"Sorry. Gotta go. House needs me."

"I'm sure it's not medically irrelevant." Cuddy smirked.

Laughing Cameron made her way through the cafeteria. 

-

"Need a consult?" Cameron asked when she entered House office. 

"No. I just wanted to talk to you about something." he answered not looking up from his game he was playing. 

"Ok." Cameron responded. She walked further into the office and sat down on one of House's chairs in front of his desk. "So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"I know you had planned a dinner for us but I can't come to your place tonight." House lied. He wasn't really sure why he was doing this to her. He just needed to do something important. 

"Oh." Cameron said disappointed. "Got a tough case?"

"Something like that." he said getting up and walking to her. "Is that ok with you?"

Cameron nodded sadly looking up at him. House gave her a quick kiss and left the office. Cameron frowned. She had a funny feeling that he wasn't telling her the truth. But what could he be hiding?

TBC

Next chapter : Dinner with Wilson, Cuddy and Stacy the reason House is lying, so stay tuned. And please tell me if you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been told that it was very evil of me to bring Stacy back, but I have my reason. But don't worry, she won't stay during the whole story. I'm a HUGE Hameron fan and I can't stand Stacy. So please, I'm asking you all to trust me with the whole Stacy issue, ok? **

**Special thanks to my new muse Laura (Ally007)**

**Chapter 4**

That evening, Cuddy, Wilson and Stacy were sitting in a restaurant talking about how their life had been and how the job is going.

"When did you two start dating?" Stacy asked when she took another bite from her salad. She hadn't change much since the last time she'd been in Princeton. 

"After Valentine's day. Well actually it all started at the PPTH Valentine's party. Since then we've been together, as have House and Cameron." Cuddy blurted out. 

At the mention of House's name, Stacy looked up. "He's with someone?" 

Cuddy hadn't realized what she'd said and looked at Wilson for some help. But he was glaring at her as if he wanted to let her deal with this on her own as a punishment.

"Yes." Cuddy began. "House and Cameron have been together since Valentine's day. Apparently, he organized a romantic dinner for two on the roof. He's happy with her. She's really good for him."

While Cuddy talked about House and Cameron, Stacy felt anger rasing within her. Hearing him be with someone else hurt her. She'd thought he would always be available for her. But House had moved on without her. He'd never arranged a romantic dinner or anything like that. Anger was quickly replaced by jealousy at the thought of a much younger woman getting what she had always dreamt having with House.

"I'm sure she is." Stacy said forcing a smile. 

Wilson sensed Stacy's jeaoulsy and quickly changed the subject. "So, what business are you here for?"

Snapping out of her reverie about House, she replied. "I'm applying for a job at the hospital."

Wilson looked confused. "What hospital? PPTH? Is she applying for a job at PPTH?" he asked Cuddy.

"Yes, she is. I wanted to tell you but Stacy thought it would be nice to surprise you."

..._Oh no_...Wilson thought. 

"James is everything alright?" Cuddy asked concerned.

"Yes, everything's fine." he lied. Nothing was fine. How would he tell House that his former girlfriend was back at PPTH? How would it affect his relationship with Cameron?

Meanwhile, Cameron was at her sister's home, enjoying being with her sister for a while.

"So tell me, how've you been? You know we didn't have any chance to talk when I called you for babystitting Beth, and then because you had to go to the hospital. Tell me everything. Let's start with, why you're not dating that cute australian guy but instead you're now with your grumpy former boss...who's hot by the way." 

Cameron laughed at her sister's way to chitchat. Even when they were younger Sara always asked so many questions and talked a lot. She always knew what to say in appropriate or inappropriate moments. 

"You mean Chase. Well as you know after I resigned a year ago I went to him and kissed him. It went well for awhile, I really wanted to move on and forget Greg but I...I couldn't. Since we had moved to Arizona I decided to go back to New Jersey...back to him."

Sara knew that by 'him' she meant House. She'd heart a lot about him. The first time was immediately after Cameron's interview. She couldn't stop raving about those incredible blue eyes. "How long did it take for you to get together?" 

Cameron laughed. "He didn't know I was back until three weeks after I started to work in the ER. Then came Valentine's day and well that I told you."

Sara nodded while she went to the kitchen indicating to Cameron to follow her. "So where is he tonight?"

"Oh, ehm he just said he couldn't come to my place for the dinner I'd planned, I assumed he' gotten a tough case and he...he told me 'something like that'" Cameron whispered the last part. 

Sara noticed how Cameron's tone had changed and looked at her sister. Cameron was fidgeting with her t-shirt and was looking at her shoes, just like she did when she was little. "You don't believe him and you think he's doing it again. You think he's pushing you away."

Cameron nodded sadly and began to sob. Sara moved to Cameron and put her right arm over her shoulder, bringing her to the table to sit down. Sara grabed some tissues and handed them to her sister. "Oh honey. I'm sure there's a simple explanation as to why he couldn't meet with you tonight. Don't jump to conclusions."

Cameron nodded sadly again. "He's pushed me away for three an a half years, now we're together and I thought everything was going fine...even great." she said laying her head on her sisters shoulder. 

"Come on now Allie, stop pouting. You're worse at it than Beth is." Sara giggled.

"Where is she by the way? And where is my annoying brother-in-law?" Cameron smiled.

"David went with her to the cinema. She wanted to see that movie with the elephant. They should be back soon, he said he'd pass by the new restaurant at the end of town to pick some dinner."

"Oh I know that one. Drs. James Wilson and Lisa Cuddy are eating there tonight with a friend."

"Well if this isn't a lovely family reunion. Why wasn't I invited." asked a gruff voice.

"House." Cuddy and Wilson said in unison except for Stacy who was smiling at the man leaning on his cane.

"What are you doing here?" Wilson asked standing up and walking to him. 

"Well since this was going to be a reunion of old friends I felt hurt that I wasn't even asked to join you."

"Oh I'm sorry Greg. I didn't know you wanted to join us...join me. But you're more than welcome to sit down." Stacy said seductively. 

House smiled satisfied..._this is going to be fun_...

Deliberately, he sat down next to Stacy who didn't object. Touching his arm, she bend to him ans whispered in his ear. "Why are you really here?"

House jerked his arm away as if he had been bitten by a snake. "You know how I love to eat a free meal, especially when Wilson's paying."

Stacy glared at his reaction to her touch. "So, where's your _girlfriend? _Didn't her parents let her go out at this late hour?_"_ she said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Oh aren't you nice." he glared back. "What about your husband? Dumped him as you dumped me because he was damaged?"

They stared intensively at each other, battling an unspoked war. 

"I'm sure it wasn't the fact that he couldn't walk well that you left him but more because he didn't 'do' you well enough." he added.

"Well I certainly know you can't 'do' Cameron well enough as you want. If I remember right you barely could keep it 'up'."

House snorted loudly. "That wasn't because of my weakness or age but more of the woman I was with. Trust me, with my sweet Cameron it stays 'up'. Every time."

"Bite me." 

"Sorry I don't like bitter things. That's why I'm with someone sweet." 

"Jerk."

"Bitc"

"House" Wilson hissed "Stop it. It's enough"

"Moooom." he whined. 

From behind him he heard someone giggle. Turning around he saw Beth with a man whom he remembered being Beth's father David.

"Uncle Greg." the little girl beamed and run to him, embracing him. 

"Get off me brat."

Once she let him go, House looked at her disgusted. Leaning towards her he whispered so only she could hear. "I told you not to hug me infront of everyone, or call me uncle Greg. Capiche?"

Beth nodded and looked at her daddy. "Dad, can we take Unc- ...Dr. House back to us? Aunt Ally is there." she said the last part to House.

"No honey, he's here with some friends. Come on now." David said taking his daughter's hand. Beth pouted and reluctantly followed her father out.

"Wait." House called after them. "I think I'll come with you."

He stood up and said to the three at the table. "Well that was fun. I hope we do it sometime again." Winking at Stacy who was sending him death glares, he turned and followed both out.

"Uncle Greg?" Cuddy asked confused. First she was witnessing House and Stacy's argument and then there was a little girl, whom she assumed being Cameron's nies, calling House 'Uncle Greg'. ..._What a night_...she thought.

TBC

So, I'm very nervous because of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Just a warning. There will be more Stacy. please tell me what your toughts are. Oh and I'm sorry for any typos. I'm very tired. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Honey, we're home and we have a guest." David yelled as he held the door open for Beth and House to enter.

"Finally. We're starving here." Sara said as she entered the living room. "Hi Dr. House. It's good to see you again."

House nodded awkwardly. "Cameron?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Kitchen." Sara replied tilting her head toward the place. 

House nodded again and limped for the kitchen. 

Once he was gone Beth run to her mother and threw her arms around her neck and gave her a kiss. 

"How was the movie?" Sara asked as she knelt down to her daughter.

"It was great." she beamed. "Daddy got me popcorn, sweets and I won this mini elephant." she presented proudly the stuffed animal.

"Wow. I guess you had a really good day, didn't you?"

Beth nodded.

"Where did you pick up House anyway?" Sara asked her husband.

"He was at the restaurant where I picked up our dinner. He wasn't alone though, there was a couple and a woman sitting next to him whom he-" David began but Beth cut him of.

"He called her a witch." Beth said in a serious manner.

"What?" Sara asked surprised and got up.

"Beth, sweetie, why don't you go to your room and play with the elephant. We'll call you for dinner ok?" David ordered sweetly.

Beth nodded and went away. Once she was in her room David corrected. "House didn't call that woman a witch. He called her a btch."

Sara gasped. "Why would he do that?"

"I'm not sure but it seemed they were engrossed in a little battle or something. When we saw them Beth insisted to say hi to House so we went to them just when he said that. Beth did hear it but as you see, I could convince her that he'd said witch."

"Ok." Sara signed. "Who was that woman?"

"I have no idea."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Hey" House greeted her from the doorway.

Turning aroung Cameron grinned and walked to him giving him a kiss. "What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"

"Oh so many questions." he said wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her again.

"That's not an answer." she said in between kisses.

"I came here to see you. I expected you to be all happy and here you are asking questions." 

"I know something is wrong. Please tell me. And I am happy that you're here, you can't imagine how much because early in the day in your office, I had a feeling you didn't tell me the truth about tonight and I ...I was...I was afraid you would push me away." she said trying to prevent to start sobbing again.

"I'm sorry." He began rubbing his hand up and down her back while Cameron rested her cheek on his chest. "I didn't know how to tell you that when you came to me. I just...lied."

Lifting her head from his chest she looked at him frowning. "Why?"

"Can we go to my place? I...I don't want to do this here."

"Yeah sure. Let's just say goodbye to my sister, David and Beth."

House nodded once, following her to the living room.

"Sara, David, we're sorry but we're leaving now." Cameron announced.

"Oh, but you didn't even have dinner with us." Sara said. 

"I'm sorry but we need to go. We have something to take care of." Cameron responded looking at her sister with her 'I'll tell you tomorrow look'.

Sara nodded. "If you want to say goodbye to Beth, she's in her bedroom."

Cameron said thnaks and went to the little girl's room, still followed by House.

She knocked at the door and opened it when she heard Beth saying 'come in'.

Beth was on the floor playing with her new toy and and dolls when Cameron entered. "Beth, we're going home now." 

The little girl didn't like that. "Why? Daddy brought dinner for all of us."

"I know honey, but Greg and I need to go."

Beth started to pout and whined. "I want you two to stay. Uncle Greg I want you to stay. Please tell aunt Ally to stay." she pleaded him.

"Cameron, go outside. I'll talk to her."

Cameron looked suspiciously at House but agreed and left. 

"Come here" he ordered the little girl to sit down next to him on the bed. "I know you can't understand that now but we really need to go. I promise you we'll have dinner some other time ok?"

"At your house?" she asked looking at him hopeful.

"Yes." he agreed. "At my place. And then we'll play again on the piano when aunt Ally is sleeping." 

"Really? A sleepover?" she beamed and threw her arms around him.

At first House was surprised but then he smiled and put an arm around her.

"Yes." he whispered.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Let's go." House simlpy said when he exited Beth's room and limped down the hall to the front door. 

"Wait. What did you say to her." she asked walking after him.

"Only that she would have her dinner with us and stay for the night, but not tonight."

Cameron stopped dead in her tracks. ..._What?!.._she tought to herself..._Did I hear him right?_

"Come on. We have some talking to do."

TBC

Should I continue?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

House and Cameron were on their way home when Cameron suggested to take along some take-out to eat after their talk.

Moments later, both were back on the road. Waiting for the stoplight at the crossing to turn green, Cameron leaned her head against the window and looked out. She wondered what House could possibly want to talk about. ..._Maybe he wants to break up with me?_...No, that wouldn't make any sense from what he'd said at her sister's home..._But he didn't say anything. Only that he was sorry and that he didn't know how to tell me..._ A look of fear crossed Cameron's eyes, which House noticed as he looked at her from the corner of his eye. Laying his right hand on her knee, he gave it a squeeze to get her attention. Once she looked at him he asked.

"You ok?"

"Ehm, I think. I'm not sure." she began hesitantly.

"Tell me."

"Do you want to break up with me?"

"What? Where did that question come from?"

"My mouth."

"You know what I mean." he replied rolling his eyes.

"It's just I'm worried about what you want to talk about." She turned in her seat so that she was now facing him. "At my sister's you just apologized and you said that you didn't know how to tell me something. And you lied. Why did you lie?"

"I.." ..._I can't do this here. She'll freak out. And there is that something else that I want to tell her so badly. But I can't do that here in the car, in the middle of the street. How am I supposed to tell her that I cancelled dinner to see Stacy, my ex..._

"Stacy?"

House's eyes widened. Had he been thinking out loud?

"What is Stacy doing here?" Cameron pointed behind House. Turning his head, he realized that he hadn't talked out loud but that Stacy had just gotten out of the restaurant where she had been eating with Cuddy and Wilson.

House took a deep breath. He had to tell her now.

"She's back in town."

"She's what?"

"And she'll be working at PPTH."

"What?" Cameron shouted. "How do you know about her being back in town and working at PPTH?"

House closed his eyes in desperation. He knew she'd react this way. Now he had to tell her everything. "Wilson mentioned this morning that she was back in town and that he would have dinner with her and Cuddy."

Cameron narrowed him with a stare. "What about the job? When did he tell you about that?"

Tooting cars behind them remembered House that the stoplight had turned green. "We'll talk about it when we arrive home." he said to her before driving on.

"No, I want to know now." she yelled the last word.

"Now is not a good time. I'm driving here and I can't argue."

"Did you go to the restaurant with Wilson and Cuddy?"

House didn't answer. This was getting uglier by the minute. He was in no condition to argue, not now, not while he was driving.

"Answer my question. Yes or no?" she continued yelling and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Cameron took House's silence as yes and shook her head.

She was hurt. Hurt that he would go see that woman but even more that he would lie to her about that. Why did he lie? Was he still in love with her? She needed to know.

"Why did you lie to me? Do you still love her?" she asked, afraid of hearing his answer.

"What? No." House replied instantly.

"Then why?" she asked shouted.

House turned his head to her and began to shout back. "Because...because I lov-"

Before House could say it Cameron yelled. "Look out."

House jerked his head back to look straight ahead in time to see a red car crash into his.

TBC

I hope you won't hate me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"That was a nice evening. Well, except when House showed up." Cuddy commented as she caressed Wilson neck while he was driving them home.

"Yes it was. I wonder what he accomplished by coming to see her. They didn't talk much, they just insulted each other."

"I'm sure he'll tell you tomorrow." she smiled at him.

"What happened there?" Wilson asked, pointing at the crowd of people in the middle of the street.

"I don't know. Come on, maybe we can help." Cuddy said.

Wilson stopped the car and got out with Cuddy. Wilson walked towards the crowd and Cuddy looked at both cars. A red car was completely damaged at the front. Looking at the other car she saw that it was also damaged at the front but the passenger's side looked worse than the driver's side. Then it hit her. ...Oh my God, that's Hou-...

"Lisa, quick, come here."

Cuddy run to where Wilson stood and gasped. There, lying on the ground was Cameron covered in blood and unconscious. Her face had some bruises and cuts. House was kneeling next to her, trying to find her pulse. He didn't seem hurt, except for the cut on his forehead that was bleeding. Wilson was trying to get House away from Cameron, telling him that the ambulance was on it's way.

"Oh my God, what happened." Cuddy asked as she knelt down on Cameron's left side.

"I was driving us home and...and we were arguing...I ...I didn't see the car..I...I..." stuttered uncontrollable.

"It wasn't your fault House." Wilson reassured him.

"What about the driver from the red car?" Cuddy asked.

"He's dead." House replied in a whisper. "I...I tried to take her out of the car but I was too weak and then someone took her and laid her here."

In that moment the ambulance arrived and the people began to go away.

"House, stand up. This certainly isn't doing your leg any good." Wilson reasoned.

House nodded knowing Wilson was right. Of course Wilson was right, House had been feeling a lot of pain since the accident but he wanted to make sure Cameron was okay, which she clearly wasn't.

"Sir, you have to come with us." a paramedic said to House.

"No, I can take care of myself I'm a doctor. She" he said pointing to Cameron " needs your help more than I do."

"She's in good hands sir. But you need to bandage your head."

"House. Come on." Wilson said as he took House's arm to help him up.

Wilson walked with House to the ambulance and Cuddy stayed with Cameron.

The paramedic wanted to bandage House's head but House refused. The paramedic looked at Wilson for help.

"I'll make it." he smiled lightly at the paramedic as an apology for House's behavior.

"They're only trying to help." Wilson told him. "It's their job."

"Her heart rate is low. She's barely breathing. Her right arm may be broken..."

"House, it wasn't your fault." Wilson said.

"Wilson, if she dies, I won't forgive myself."

"House." Wilson said firmly so he would look at him. Once he did Wilson continued in a firm tone. "You won't lose her."

House looked down not wanting Wilson to see any tears forming in his eyes. So many emotions were going through him right now but the ones he felt more were fear and love.

"I spoke to the paramedic." Cuddy said as she walked to them. "I told them to take her to PPTH."

"Come on. We'll drive you there." Wilson offered quickly.

House nodded his thanks and the three went to Wilson's car.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

On their way to the hospital, House had paged Chase to the lobby.

Once they arrived, Chase was already there waiting.

"What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Accident. Listen, the ambulance with Cameron is going to be here soon. She needs surgery and I want you to be her surgeon." House pleaded him.

Chase was taken back. He knew House didn't trust the other doctors, but this was huge. Even when he still worked for House, with Cameron and Foreman, House always made his ducklings do the nurse stuff. Now, House wanted him to accomplish the surgery. That almost didn't sound like House.

"Go scrub in" Cuddy ordered.

Chase nodded and turned to walk away but House grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. "Don't screw this up or else I'll make your life a living hell, got it?"

Now that sounded more like House.

"I won't." he answered sincerely and walked away.

It was strange for Chase seeing House showing concern for someone else than him. He was happy for Cameron, she had finally got the man she loves. When he'd heard that House and Cameron were dating he thought someone was joking but when he knew it was true he'd just hoped that House wouldn't use her. If he still had any doubts about their relationship, they were now gone.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson was looking for House. He had somehow lost him after they'd wheeled Cameron into the ER and immediately to the operating room.

"Have you found him?" Cuddy asked him when he passed House's office for the fifth time.

"No." he sighed.

"Have you checked the roof?"

"That was the first place I looked for him."

"Maybe he's in the observation room above the OR."

Before Cuddy could finish her sentence, Wilson had started walking to the observation room.

There he was, both hands on top of each other on the cane, looking at the woman he loved being cut open. At the sound of Wilson opening the door, House turned around to look at him.

Seeing who it was he looked back down at Cameron.

"I've been looking for you." Wilson said as he walked up to House and looked down at Chase operating on Cameron.

"Her lungs collapsed on their way here. She's lost a lot of blood and she has a broken right arm as I suspected." he informed Wilson, ignoring what he'd said.

"She'll be alright. But I don't think it's a good idea you seeing her like this."

"Why not?" he snapped. "I'm a doctor. I'm allowed to be here."

"You know what I mean."

House nodded. It was different seeing someone you love being operated than someone you don't know. She looked so fragile and helpless down there, it broke his heart. He wanted to help her, wanted to tell her she would be alright but he couldn't, because he didn't know if everything would be.

"Come on. We'll wait in your office." Wilson said and took his arm to drag him gently out of the room.

He started to follow Wilson when he heard Chase calling. "Cardiac arrest."

House rushed immediately back at the window, pressing his right hand against it.

"Clear."

"Nothing yet, doctor." a nurse told Chase.

"Again, clear."

Chase was desperate ..._Come on Cameron, don't leave us..._

House on the other side was on the verge of breaking down.

Chase had been shocking Cameron for five minutes. "One last time. Clear" ..._Cameron come back dammit..._

"Nothing." the nurse told him sadly.

Suddenly there was silence in the operating room, except for the sound of the machine that indicated the loss of a loved person.

"No, Allison." House shouted from the observation room, tears running down his cheek.

TBC

I'm so sorry I'm leaving the chapter there. Also, I'm sad because my muse left for holidays and now I'm on my own, but my second muse helped me a bit. But I have to say she was against the end of this chapter. I guess you'll be as upset as she was? I hope not.

Please tell me.


	8. Chapter 8

_Suddenly there was silence in the operating room, except for the sound of the machine that indicated the loss of a loved person._

_"No, Allison." House shouted from the observation room, tears running down his cheek._

**Chapter 8**

"House." Wilson tried to talk to House.

"No." he yelled. "She's not gone. She can't."

House limped as fast as a cripple could down and stormed into the OR.

"House, I'm sorry. I tried bu-"

"No." he snapped. "She hasn't left me. She can't."

He took her left hand in his and kissed her softly. ..._I know you haven't left me..._

Taking the pedals from Chase's hand he commanded. "Charge. Clear."

"House. we already tried."

House looked around the room. ..._The hell with it, I'm trying it now_...

He softly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and whispered.

"Ally, please come back to me. I need you. You can't leave me now, not after you gave me a new reason for living. Come on angel, come back to me. I love you. Come back."

And then something happened that made everyone in the room believe in miracles again. Cameron's heart started to beat again. And for the first time House was thanking someone he didn't believe in. God.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Later that night, Cameron had been out of surgery and was now in her own room. She was still unconscious and had now a cast around her right arm. House was lying on the bed next to hers playing video games. Ha had asked Cuddy for a room with two bed, one for her and the other for him. Cuddy didn't mind since she'd heard from Wilson what had happened in the OR.

He heard the slide door open and looked up.

"How is she?" Wilson asked as he sat down at the end of House's bed.

"No changes yet. I hope she'll wake up soon."

"Don't worry she will. Maybe if you talk to her. It seems that you bring back people to life only by talking to them." he smirked at House.

House smiled. "I'm a lucky bastard."

"I'm going home now. See you tomorrow then."

"Night Wilson."

"Night House"

Once Wilson left, House got up and limped to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you Dr.House?"

"Yes, I need some help to move my bed over Dr.Cameron's bed."

"Of course."

The nurse followed House into the room and moved the bed. Once she was done, she left.

House closed the blinds and limped back to the bed. Taking of his shoes, he climbed onto the bed and laid on his right side facing her. Fortunately, she wasn't as pale as before, she just needed to open her eyes and House would be happy again. It pained him to think that he had almost lost her because of a silly argument.

"I won't lie to you again. Never." he whispered. Placing a kiss on her temple, he took her left hand in his right and fell asleep.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

The next morning House awoke with the feeling of someone stroking his head.

"Cameron?" he moaned.

"No, it's me Stacy."

Suddenly, House was awake. "What are you doing here?" he asked annoyed.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." she replied.

"I'm fine. She's fine" House said looking at Cameron. She didn't look like she had already woken up.

"Oh yeah, I hear that she was hurt pretty bad." she said not really worried about Cameron.

House felt his anger rise. "What do you want?"

"I told you, I came here to make sure you were okay."

"Fine. As you're seeing, I'm alive. Now get out of here."

Stacy glared. "She's just a little girl Greg. She can't give you want I can give you."

"The only thing that you gave me was a limp. Now. Get. Out."

"I saved your live for God's sake. How long are you going to blame me for that?" she hissed.

"Don't know. When are you giving up on trying to get me back to you?"

Stacy glared at him. "You'll be mine soon." she said under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." she snapped and left.

House sighed in relief. He didn't like the idea of Stacy working at PPTH, it would cause problems between him and Cameron and that was the last thing he wanted right now.

Feeling Cameron's hand move in his, he jerked his head towards her and smiled. ..._She's waking up..._

"Ally, come on. Wake up. Open your eyes for me."

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing him next to her she smiled.

"Hi." she said, her voice hoarse.

"Hey there sleepyhead. How are you feeling?"

"I..ehm...I feel horrible other than that I'm fine but my head hurts."

"That's normal. Do you want me to get you some water?"

Cameron nodded in agreement. House got up and filled a glass with water, giving it to her.

Handing him the glass back, she asked. "Was that Stacy's voice I heard before waking up?"

"Yes." he answered. "I...We...There's something I need to tell you."

TBC

I love you guys so much that I decided to give you another chapter. I hope you're all happier now, because I am. Now I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Please tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

_"Was that Stacy's voice I heard before waking up?"_

_"Yes." he answered. "I...We...There's something I need to tell you."_

**Chapter 9**

"Do you remember anything from last night?" he asked tentatively as he propped himself on his right arm, looking down at her.

"I was at my sister's, then you showed up and we went home. On our way we argued and then I don't remember anything." Cameron replied, trying her best to bring the night before to her mind.

"We were arguing about Stacy."

"You went to see her." she whispered. "And you lied to me about it."

House nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. But he had to tell her everything. He owed her the truth.

"Allison, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you. If I had told you the truth from the beginning maybe you woul-" House was interrupted by Cameron's hand.

"Don't. The accident wasn't your fault. I'm thankful for the accident."

House looked at her as if she had grown two heads. "What do you mean? It nearly killed you."

"Yes, I know, but my state made you confess your love for me." she grinned as best as she could with the cuts on her face.

"You heard that?" he raised an eyebrow. "Were you sitting on a cloud above our heads and looking down at how afraid I was of losing you."

Cameron heard House's pain in his voice and it broke her heart. Here was Gregory House, known to scare nurses, nearly crying for the fact that he had almost lost her. A few tears made it's way down her cheek but House kissed them away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to sound so upset. It's just..."

"I understand." she whispered. "Please tell me now about Stacy."

House took a deep breath and continued where he left.

"Well, as you found out on your own, I went at that dinner. We didn't even talk much. I only talked about you. Or rather how great you are as a girlfriend and she wasn't. I wanted to show her that I had finally moved on, and for the better. Then Beth came up to me and I left with David and her. I didn't know at the time that she was coming back to PPTH. I was about to get in the car when Stacy came out of the restaurant, looking for me." Cameron clenched at this. "That's when she told me about the job offer. She said, she wanted to know if I had any problem with her coming back. But she also said, even if I did, she would be back and then.." he trailed off.

"And then what?"

"She kissed me."

"What?" Cameron was livid. How dare that woman kiss him? _She_ had left _him, _and now that he had finally moved on she was back. Cameron remembered when Stacy had worked a few months at PPTH, House had been different that time, he had even slept with Stacy, but then he had sent her away. That has to mean something, right?

"It didn't mean anything to me. You know that, right?" House asked afraid of losing her now in a different way then yesterday.

Cameron snapped out of her thoughts and smiled at him. "As long as you didn't kiss her like you kiss me, that's ok. Just don't do it again, or better, run when she tries to kiss you again, because if she even thinks in coming near you again I'll scratch her eyes out."

House laughed and embraced her. "That's my girl."

A knock at the door made them pull away from each other. An older woman came into the room and immediately approached Cameron.

"Oh honey, are you alright? Sara called me last night and told me what happened. I got on the first plane I could get." she said worriedly.

"I'm fine, mom."

House felt uncomfortable. He only showed emotions in front of Cameron, and only when they were alone. But now her mother was here, that was even worse. Looking closely at Cameron's mother, he noticed that she was an older version of Cameron before she colored her hair blond. The same green eyes, brown curls and petite figure.

"And who is this?" her mother asked, looking him up and down in a searching view in that lying position.

"That is Gregory House." she introduced them. "Greg that is my mother, Rose Cameron."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cameron." He sat upright and extended his hand to her. Normally, he woudln't do that, it was against all his laws, but this was Cameron's mother, and to her he owed some respect.

Rose looked at him and then let her gaze travel to his extended hand, waiting for her to take it.

"So you're the reason my baby cried all night at the phone during her fellowship here?" she asked.

..._That isn't exactly the way I wanted the first meet and greet with her mother to be..._House thought. He had a strange need to please Cameron's mother, maybe if she liked him he wouldn't as much care what people said about them. He didn't need to worry about Cameron's father, she had told him once that he'd left her mother when she was 5.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Cameron I-"

"Oh come on, stand up and give me a hug. I don't care about those years as long as you'll give me some grandchildren." she grinned and pulled House for a hug.

"Mom." Cameron gasped. "Stop that talk right now. You have Sara to give you grandchildren. Greg and I just started to date."

She looked at House and nearly laughed. He was paler than a white piece of paper and his eyes could as well pop out of his head.

"I was only joking honey. Since you're talking about Sara, she asked me to tell you that she'll be here this afternoon with Beth." she said to her daughter finally releasing House. Rose and her daughter began to talk about this and that, without noticing that House had left in search of his friend.

TBC

I want to write as many chapters as I can before school starts again, because sadly then I won't have as much time to write (

Please tell me how you like the chapter and what you think about Rose.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Buy me lunch." House announced as he entered Wilson's office without knocking.

Wilson, who was writing some notes in his charts didn't look up.

"In all those years you still haven't learn how to knock on a door?" he asked annoyed as House sat down on a chair in front of his desk.

"Nope. By knocking you ask the person behind the door politely if you can enter. Since I'm not polite I don't need to do it." he said as a matter of fact.

"Right. How's Cameron?"

"She woke up. Her mother is with her. She wants grandchildren."

"Wait, what?" he finally looked up and stared at House.

"Cameron woke up."

"No, not that the other thing you said."

"Her mother is with her."

"No, the other thing." he stressed.

"Oh that? Her mother said she wants grandchildren."

Wilson stared at him with wide eyes.

"But then she said she was joking." he added.

Wilson rolled his eyes.

"So, what about lunch?" House asked again.

"Is there any chance that you'll leave me alone if I tell you no?"

"Nope"

"Figures. Come on." Wilson stood up and walked out, followed by House.

"Did you tell her that you love her?" Wilson asked as they were walking to the elevator.

"Since when do I talk to you about my relationship?"

"Since I was the one to prevent you from breaking down yesterday."

House sighed. Wilson had really been a big help yesterday. If it wasn't for him, House would have gone to his office and tried to drink away the pain. He truly was grateful for his and Wilson's friendship.

Once they were in the elevator and the door closed, House replied. "I haven't told her again, but she knows it. She told me she heard me saying it."

"She heard you? Wow, that's kind of scary."

House rolled his eyes. "There's nothing scary about that." He said getting out of the elevator and limping to the cafeteria.

"You do realize that you're the one that doesn't believe coma guy can hear you but you believe a dead person can."

House said nothing. "Go get my lunch." he ordered Wilson before sitting down on a table.

Wilson rolled his eyes and went to grab some lunch for him and House.

Moments later, Wilson came with a tray full of food and Cuddy behind him.

"I said go get me lunch. I didn't say bring the devil along."

"It's nice to see you too, House." Cuddy shot him a glare. "I heard Dr. Cameron woke up. You must be thrilled."

"Yeah, I can't stop bouncing up and down." House responded sarcastically.

"I'm glad she's fine. Chase said she could go home in two weeks." Wilson responded happilly.

House nodded never looking up from his meal.

Wilson and Cuddy could tell that House wasn't really paying attention so they talked about their plans for that night.

"Are you cooking or should I cook and bring it with me?" Cuddy asked.

"I'll cook. But you're welcome to...bring something...for dessert." he whispered the last part.

"Oh for God's sake, I'm trying to eat here." House exclaimed. He stood up and left them alone.

"I hope your playtime with her is going to be worth for ruining my lunch." he shouted before disappearing, leaving a bunch of people giggling over the two embarrassed doctors.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Allison, are you alright? House called me last night and told me about the accident but he said I shouldn't come because they wouldn't let me see you until now and, oh my God, I was so worried." Sara said as she came into Cameron's room and hugged her sister tight.

"I'm fine. But it would be nice to breath again."

"Oh I'm sorry." she blushed and pulled away.

"Aunt Ally, I made you a get well card." Beth announced proudly and showed Cameron the card.

It was pink with colored balloons painted at the front and hearts all around them. Opening the card, she read what her niece had written.

_I hope you get well soon, Aunt Ally. Hugs and kisses. Beth_

"Oh sweetie, this is so beautiful. Thank you. Did you write it on your own?" Cameron asked looking at her.

The little girl shook her head. "No, mommy helped me."

Cameron smiled and hugged her niece as best as she could with one arm. Releasing her, Cameron saw that something was on Beth's mind.

"What's wrong?"

"Where is uncle Greg? I wanted to thank him for rescuing you like a knight in shining armor." she grinned.

"Oh, he went away when Nana scared him." Cameron giggled as did Sara.

"Nana is here? Where?" the little girl looked around.

"She said she would be back tomorrow. She went to my apartment to unpack her things and pack a bag for me. I wanted her to rest bit."

Beth went to sit on her mother's lap.

"How long are you staying here?" Sara asked.

"According to Chase, two weeks." Cameron sighed. She loved working in the hospital, but she hated being a patient in a hospital.

"Chase? As in Robert Chase? He was your surgeon?" Sara asked surprised. "What did House say?"

"You won't believe it but House wanted him to be my surgeon."

Sara's eyebrows both went up.

Cameron laughed. "I reacted the same way."

"But I thought he hated him."

"Oh no, I would never hate my favorite wombat." House said from the doorway.

"Uncle Greg." Beth jumped from her mother's lap and ran to House, giving him a big hug.

"How did you smuggle this little parasite in? House asked Sara.

Beth released him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm not a parasite. I thought we had cleared this up that night." she whispered to him in a serious tone.

Bending to her he whispered back to her. "I thought we also said you wouldn't hug me in public."

Beth rolled her eyes and went back to her mother.

Seeing the confused looks both sisters were giving each other he smirked and sat down on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Where's David?" Cameron asked.

"He couldn't come. he had a very important court case this afternoon which he couldn't reschedule."

Cameron nodded in understanding.

"Lawyer?" House asked in interest. Sara nodded. Turning back to Cameron she added. "He's glad you're okay. He'll come by soon."

Cameron smiled and nodded.

"House? I wanted to ask for a favor. I have a doctor's appointment in," she looked at her watch "five minutes. Since David and mom can't take care of Beth, and neither can Ally, could you do iy please? I know I'm crazy to ask you but she likes you a lot and you're my last chance." Sara pleaded.

House tapped his cane between his thighs for awhile before shrugging and mumbling 'why not'.

Sara grinned, stood up and kissed her sister and daughter goodbye. Standing in front of House, she bent down and kissed him on the cheek whispering "Thank you.".

House blushed and looked down, avoiding Cameron's grin.

"I'll be back in an hour or so." Sara called out before leaving.

"Yay. Uncle Greg what are we going to do now?" Beth bounced to him.

House looked at her, then Allison, then back at Beth. "How about we let aunt Ally take a little nap and go annoy Dr. Wilson." he suggested in a whisper so Cameron wouldn't hear.

Beth nodded happily, taking House's hand and dragging him out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Cameron asked, but they were too fast and didn't hear her.

TBC

I'm so sorry for the late update. I also wanted to thank all the people who take time to review. I love you guy.

So, what about this chapter? Good? Bad? Please let me know.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

House and Beth were walking down the hall when House spotted Chase flirting with a nurse. He smirked and thought...This should be fun...

Explaining to Beth his idea, she smiled and left House hiding in a corner, observing the scene.

"Daddy, daddy." Beth bounced towards Chase and hugged him.

"What? Hey, I'm not your daddy." he brushed her off, turning back to the nurse.

Beth frowned deeply.

"Don't you love me anymore?" she stuck out her bottom lip looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

Chase was in a difficult situation. If he dismissed the little girl one more time, he was sure she would start crying. That was not what he needed now. And then there was this cute nurse, he had to impress her by treating the child right.

"Look, I can help you finding your daddy, okay?" he said in a gently tone kneeling in front of her so he was eyes to eyes with her.

"No!" she shouted in his face. Running to the nurse Chase had been flirting with, she started to sob. "Why does daddy pretend he doesn't know me?"

The nurse shot him some glares that made him wince. Calming down, Beth gave the nurse a kiss on the cheek and whispered a 'thank you'.

"I not too angry at you daddy. Mom said you ignore all your children." she said to Chase, then looking totally innocently she added. "Does that mean I have more brothers and sisters?"

Chase eyes widened.

"I thought you said you have no children, then this little girl appears and now you have more children?" the nurse was clearly upset.

"No, wait." he called after her when she walked away.

Beth walked past him and immediately to House who was still hidden behind the plants laughing hysterically.

"That was awesome kiddo." he grinned.

"Thanks." she smiled. "Now let's do the same thing with Dr.Wilson."

House laughed. "He already knows you. But I like the way you're thinking."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Knock, knock

Wilson looked up from his work and called "Come in."

A little girl came in, leaving the door open. Taking a seat in front of Wilson's desk, she just looked at him silently.

Wilson had a feeling he knew who she was but he asked to make sure.

"You're Cameron's niece right?"

She smiled and nodded.

"What are you doing here? Did you get lost?"

She smiled again and shook her head. "Uncle Greg is looking after me."

"Okay. And where is he?" Wilson asked looking briefly at the door.

"The wicked witch caught him. He said to go ahead." she informed him still watching him.

"Ehm okay." he answered uneasy. Something about how she was watching him made him uncomfortable, like she was trying to read him. And the fact that she called Cuddy a wicked witch reminded him of someone.

Her eyes left Wilson for a moment and fell on a sandwich that was wrapped in a napkin. Leaning forward, she took it and unwrapped it, taking a bite from it and humming satisfied.

Wilson eyes grew wide when he realized something...Oh my God, she's turning into House...

Right then, House came in, slamming the door and sitting on the couch looking at Beth eating.

"Gimme that." he asked.

"No." Beth said in between bites. "I saw it first so I'm eating it."

Wilson laughed. House glared at him.

"You owe me a lunch anyway. You ruined mine by talking about getting laid."

"House" Wilson hissed. "There's a child in the room."

House rolled his eyes and extended his arm.

Wilson sighed and opened his drawer, taking out a bag of crisps.

House stuck his tongue out at Beth as she was practically drooling.

"Uncle Greg, do you want to change?" she asked innocently.

"Nope." he simply answered not caring that she was pouting.

"Please?"

"No."

Beth stood up, put the sandwich back where it was and left the office. House didn't look up nor did he made any move to follow her.

"House, maybe you should go after her. She could get lost."

"Don't worry. I know what she's going to do."

Wilson watched him ate as if his answer had cleared his friend up. "And what is she going to do?"

"She's going to tell Chase who had the idea of our prank, then he'll be here to yell at me, since he thinks he has the guts to do it now."

"You're not worried?"

"About Chase?" he asked amused.

"Yes, and maybe that she didn't go looking for him."

"Who would she go -"

"House." Cuddy stormed into Wilson's office. "I told you not even five minutes ago to go to the clinic. NOW."

House was surprised, Cuddy was definitely the last person he thought of. He looked past Cuddy and caught sight of a laughing little girl.

...Not bad...he thought.

Standing up, he walked to the door. "A bit bithy this morning, aren't we?"

She glared at him as he walked past her.

Cuddy followed him and stopped in front of Beth. "Come on, I'll bring you to your aunt."

"I don't want to." she whined. "I want to stay with Uncle Greg."

Cuddy sighed and turned to look at House.

"I don't care if she goes down with me to the clinic. Maybe I'll let her diagnose those colds. Or treat a syphilis case as a punishment for calling Cuddy." he said the last part to her.

"Yay, I'll be a doctor." she sang bouncing to the elevator.

...Oh boy, that will be interesting...

TBC

Okay, I'm a bit worried because of my last chapter. I have a feeling it wasn't as good as the others. I hope this one is.

Well anyway, my muse is back. YAY...The ideas are going to flow now xD

So, any thoughts on this chapter?


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Two weeks passed by very quickly and the day Cameron would be discharged finally had arrived. Saying she was happy to finally go home, was an understatement. The hospital made food like crp and she didn't sleep well in a bed that wasn't hers or House's, but that's another story. She still had her cast on her right arm but it would be removed in a week. Sara would be here any time to pick her up and drive her to Allison's place, where their mother was waiting for them.

When her things were all packed up, she sat on the bed waiting. Looking at the door she frowned. Stacy Warner passed with a triumphant smile on her face and some documents on her arm. Why was she smiling like that? Instantly House came into the room looking...angry?

"Hey, ready to leave this place?" he asked.

Cameron had a funny feeling but shrugged it off. "Yeah. Sara should be here in a minute."

He nodded and looked at the window, immediately groaning and looking at the floor, rubbing his hand at the back of his neck.

Cameron followed his gaze to the window and saw Stacy, again. "What does she want?"

"I'm being sued. Some patient couldn't handle my sexy charm." he smirked.

"Yeah, right." she snorted. "Isn't there another lawyer Cuddy can give you?" she tried to hide her jealousy and worry but failed miserably.

"She's the only one this hospital has. Cuddy says it's my fault and that Stacy would be the only one who could handle me."

..._Because she wants to get back to him_...Cameron thought to herself.

Looking at the older woman outside, Cameron sucked in her bottom lip biting down on it. A habit she had gained as a little kid when she was thinking about something.

"Hey." House spoke up softly, walking to her and standing in front of her. "Don't worry your pretty little head about her, I'll take Wilson with me to the court. Just to be safe. I don't want to get bitten by the snake again." he winked at her.

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. She hugged him and looked past his shoulder at Stacy, who's looks could have killed both of them. Turning her face into his neck she place a kiss just below his left ear. Releasing him, House saw a sparkle in her eyes. Smiling he turned to look at Stacy, who's look hadn't changed. Turning back to Cameron he whispered. "I like your jealous side."

He limped to the door just as Sara was coming in.

"Hi, Greg." she greeted him.

He nodded and left, following Stacy.

Cameron watched them leave. She trusted him but not her.

"You okay?" Sara asked as she took Cameron's bag.

"Yeah." she faked a smile. "Let's get out of here."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

House was bored. He was sitting in the court, not really listening to the judge and thinking about dinner. His stomach was demanding something which was clearly audible.

This got him a glare from Stacy. He just rolled his eyes. It's not like he was making those noises on purpose.

After the trial, House and Wilson left as quickly as they could, not wanting to talk to Stacy or anything.

"Greg, James." she called after them.

They stopped. House cursing under his breath and Wilson telling him to behave.

"This went well, didn't it?" she smiled brightly.

"Yeah." Wilson answered nudging House for him to say something.

"The usual." he replied.

Stacy smiled. "How about some drinks? It's only 6 in the afternoon."

House grimaced and looked at Wilson.

"Oh, that's nice but we can't. I got plans with Lisa and House..." Wilson began and House finished.

"...I'm going to check on Allison."

Both noticed how the smiled faded as House spoke Cameron's first name.

Faking a smile, she said. "Oh it's okay. I think I have some paperwork to do anyway. Bye."

She rushed past them to her car.

"Let's go to Cameron's." House said as he started to walk towards Wilson's car.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Greg, Dr. Wilson." Rose smiled as she opened the door seeing the two men standing outside. "Come on in."

"Thank you, Mrs. Cameron." Wilson smiled as he followed House in.

"Oh please call me Rose. Mrs. Cameron makes me feel old."

"Well then you can call me, James."

"Are you two done now?" House said rolling his eyes.

Rose giggled. "I remember we had the same talk when I went to visit Allison a week ago." she smiled at him knowingly and giggle more when she saw House slightly blushing.

"Mom, who was at the door?" Cameron asked as she entered her living room. "Oh hi Wilson." she smiled at him.

"Don't I get a 'hi'?" House pouted as he looked at her. Cameron smiled and walked up to him, wrapping her left arm around his neck and melting her lips with his.

House responded to her kiss as soon as her lips touched his, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

Pulling back, she grinned at him. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Are you two done now?" Rose said to them, repeating House's word.

Wilson laughed.

"Greg, James, are you staying for dinner?" Rose asked them.

"No, I'm sorry Rose, but I have plans with Lisa." he smiled apologetically.

"Greg, I hope you'll stay for dinner." she smiled at him.

"I never say no to a home cooked meal."

"Great. I'll set the table then." Rose smiled and went to the kitchen.

"Well, I better go now. Lisa is probably already waiting." Wilson said.

"Ok. Night Wilson." House responded.

Cameron up to him and hugged him. "Goodnight James."

"Night Allison."

"Hey, hey. What's with the first name basis? Something you have to tell me?" he asked sticking his cane in between them and pulling Cameron towards him.

"Oh no, you caught us. Dmn I should have been more careful." Cameron joked.

She giggled at his facial expression but Wilson was a bit afraid.

"Ok, well goodnight." Wilson said once again and left.

Cameron was still giggling when she turned in House arms, wrapping her arm around his neck.

"How did the trial go?"

"Can't remember. I slept through most of it."

Cameron giggled. House smiled. It gave him a warm feeling to know that he could make her giggle and even laugh. In the past he didn't even smile as much as he did when she was with him, but he didn't even mind.

"Come on. I'm hungry." he said pushing her towards the kitchen.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

After dinner, House and Cameron were sitting at the table talking.

"Look what I've found." Rose said as she came into the dinning room, carrying a photo album. "These are Allison's childhood pictures."

"Oh no please. I'm sure Greg doesn't want to see them." Cameron grimaced but House grinned.

"Of course I want."

Cameron groaned loudly.

"Honey, you were so sweet as a child. Don't you want Greg to know what your children could look like."

"Mom, don't start again." Cameron shot her mother a hard look.

Rose looked at House and grinned. "Doesn't seem to scare him anymore."

Cameron followed her mother's gaze and saw a smiling House. She couldn't help but feel funny.

Rose sat down next to House, who was sitting next to Cameron.

"Here is a picture of Allison and Sara in our back yard." Rose passed the picture at House.

Looking at the picture, he knew right away which one was Cameron. In the picture were two children, one older than the other. The right girl was Sara. She was bigger, had a ponytail and was wearing a pink dress. Cameron was slightly shorter. Her hair was made in a French braid and she wore a light blue dress. Noticing her hair color he asked.

"Your natural color is blond?"

"Yes. I was actually brunette for three years. And in those three years I worked for you."

House nodded. He loved her hair color like she had it when she used to work for him, but he also loved her natural color.

"I found a picture I took the night of your prom. Look at you, you were gorgeous that night, and Andrew Stevens was a real gentleman."

House took the picture from Rose, looking at the young couple. Cameron looked indeed gorgeous in that red dress that she wore. It ended just above her knees.

"Oh my God, yeah Andrew. Last thing I heard from him was that he had become a father of twins." Cameron informed her mother.

House was thinking about his prom night. He had spent that night at home packing, because once again his family had to move away. It wasn't long after that day and he had told his parents about the scholarship for the John Hopkins University. His chance to become what he wanted to be, a doctor.

"Well I'm going to bed now. It's getting late. Goodnight you two." Rose stood up kissing both on the cheek. House was once again uncomfortable. He wasn't used being kissed so often, but apparently that fact would change now.

"Goodnight mom."

Once Rose was out of the room, Cameron put the pictures back in the album and closed it. "You want to stay here?"

"I would love to, but if I stay, we both know we ain't gonna sleep." he grinned.

She pouted but understood. "You'll be here tomorrow?"

"No, tomorrow I've got a hot date with Ginger." he winked at her.

She slapped him lightly on his arm. He laughed and pulled her in between his legs looking up to her.

"I love it when you're jealous."

"You_ love _it?" she emphasized the word 'love'.

House grinned. He knew she wanted to hear him say it. He had only told her once, and that was in the OR.

House grinned. Looking deeply into her green eyes he said. "I love you Allison."

Now it was Cameron's turn to grin like a fool. She bent down and kissed him passionately.

They kissed for what felt an eternity only stopping for much needed air.

"I think I should leave now or else I'm taking you right here on this table."

Cameron giggled. "I wouldn't mind, but sadly my mother is here."

House stood up and walked to her front door, holding her left hand.

Kissing her one last time he whispered. "I love you."

She grinned again, which made House smile. It amazed him how those simple three words could get such a reaction from her.

"I love you too."

Both kissed again, longer this time and he finally left. With a satisfied smile, Cameron went to bed thinking about those three words.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

It was around eleven when House arrived home. The only thing he wanted now was going to bed, unfortunately he would go alone. Leaning against the door, he smelled something strange in his apartment. It was a perfume, but not Wilson's. He would recognize his after shave miles away. It wasn't Cameron's either, and she hadn't been in his apartment for over three weeks now. Stepping forward, he noticed a bag on the coffee table. A burglar wouldn't leave a bag on the table, would he? He continued moving forward, until he could look over the couch and down.

"Crp" he whispered. "What does _she_ want here?"

TBC

This chapter took me longer than I intended too and wanted too. I'm really sorry. I hope you liked this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, well first I want to thank all my readers again. Without you, I don't think I would continue writing. Then I'd like to thank my muse Laura (Ally07) who always helps me with developing the story in the most interesting way possible. **

**Then I'd like to apologize that ****all**** of you thought that Stacy would be laying on the couch. xD I have to admit that I was amused at your reactions, even tough I feel bad for being so evil. But I think you'll be happy with this. Enjoy. **

**Chapter 13**

House sat on the coffee table watching her sleeping. So many questions were racing through his head. Why was she here? Was she in trouble? Did her mother know she was here? She looked so much liker her mother.

At first, he decided to let her sleep an deal with her in the morning but then thought against it as the reason why she was here bothered him a lot. Shaking her awake, not roughly but not gently either, he waited until she began to stir.

"Wh-What is going on?" she asked sleepy.

"Yeah, I would like to know that too." he watched as she sat upright. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in?"

"You may be very smart about medicine but you're very dumb as to where to hide your key."

She had now her eyes fully open and he could clearly see her blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he repeated, already annoyed.

"Well I was sleeping here, until you decided to wake me up."

"Don't play dumb ass with me little girl. Does your mother know your here?"

He watched as she tried to avoid his stare. She quickly gave up, knowing it wouldn't help anyway. "No she doesn't. Well I think she doesn't, but you know how she is. She'll figure it out somehow."

House nodded. "You didn't tell me why you're here and since you're not sure if your mother knows you're here, I assume you ran away."

She looked down and nodded. "We had a huge fight. I've never seen her like that..."

"...so you decided I would help out or what?" he asked.

"No." she shot back. "I thought I could stay here until...until...I don't know."

"Brooke, you're 16. You can't just run away and hope to stay with someone, especially me. I don't have the time to look after you, and I don't want to."

"I won't stay long and mom said she'd been thinking of moving here anyway."

"What? She wants to leave Connecticut and move here? What about your grandparents?"

"I'll miss grandma, but I hate grandpa." she admitted in a serious voice.

House looked at her in understanding. He hated his father too. He hadn't been what you call the perfect dad. Maybe he'd treated Brooke as bad as him. No he wouldn't do that, would he? Looking closely at her he recognized the same eyes her mother has and the same hair color. Just like his.

The phone started ringing. Simultaneously, they looked at clock nearby. Almost midnight, which meant either it was the hospital or Brooke's mom. After the third ring, Brooke looked at House.

"It'll stop ringing when you answer it, you know?"

"I won't answer that phone call. It's for you and you know it."

Brooke sighed looking nervous. She wasn't used feeling this way, especially not towards her mother. They'd always been more best friends than mother and daughter.

Picking up the receiver, she spoke softly.

"Hello?"

House couldn't exactly hear what the person on the other end was saying, but he assumed it was yelling since Brooke was holding the receiver slightly away from her ear.

Screwing her eyes shut she passed the receiver to House who looked at her strangely.

"Please talk to her." she begged in a whisper. He rolled his eyes and took the phone from her hearing the end of the speech. " - responsible."

"Laura, it's me." he spoke gruffly.

"Greg, I hope you're not helping her on this one." he heard her seriousness and worry in her tone.

"I didn't even know she was here until an hour ago." he defended himself.

"Send her home." Laura demanded.

"Sure, I'll just wrap her in a package back to you." he said sarcastically.

Laura sighed deeply. This was a dilemma and that was the last thing she wanted.

"Okay, if she wants to stay, let her."

"What? I can't and won't let her stay here. I'm no association for her."

"Then what do you suggest Greg?" she asked annoyed.

Meanwhile Brooke was watching attentively, waiting on what to do next or what would happen next.

"Brooke told me you're thinking of moving here? When would that be?" he asked.

Laura knew what he was trying to do and answered.

"Well, I was thinking in a couple of months."

House winced. Not exactly the time he wanted.

"Fine. She wan stay with me until you move here." he said already regretting his decision as Brooke started bouncing.

"Greg, she's very difficult. Remember when I was at her age? She's the same."

"She's pregnant too?"

Brooke looked at him questionably.

"No Greg, and I would appreciate if you wouldn't mention that again. I know I was only 16 when I got pregnant with her, but I don't regret her existence."

House heard the hurt in her voice. Clearing his throat, he went back to the topic.

"She'll need clothes."

"I'll bring some this weekend and maybe I'll stay for a day or two, I could start looking for a house or apartment big enough for the two of us. Which leads me to my question. Do you even have a spare bedroom?" Laura asked.

..._Shit..._ "Ehm no, but she'll sleep on the couch, Wilson did too and he's still alive. It won't be that bad."

"Maybe it's a bad idea letting her stay."

"Look, maybe she can stay with someone I know. I'll be there all the time anyway and I know she has a spare bedroom."

"She? Who?" Laura asked curiously.

"My..ehm...g-girlfriend."

"You have a girlfriend?" Laura and Brooke asked in unison.

"Freaky." he smiled at Brooke. "Can you do that again? You know, saying the same thing as your mother and at the same time."

"No." both said again together without knowing.

House chuckled. "Yes, I have. Ok it's settled, you'll bring some clothes next weekend and then leave as soon as you give Brooke her things."

"No. I want to meet this woman who's crazy enough to date you." she giggled.

House sighed in desperation. he knew this would happen someday but he thought that day would be in twenty years or more.

"Fine." he answered and hung up.

Looking at Brooke he said. " We have a lot to talk about."

"What do you want to know uncle Greg?"

TBC

Here it is. It wasn't Stacy but his niece who was lying on the couch. More about her and her mother coming up. Also, please don't write things like "House has no siblings", I know that. But like House says 'Everybody lies'


	14. Chapter 14

_Looking at Brooke he said. " We have a lot to talk about."_

_"What do you want to know uncle Greg?"_

**Chapter 14**

"What did you two argue about?"

Brooke sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around her legs and buried her head in her arms. Finally looking back at him she began.

"I was with a guy in my bedroom. We were learning and then we started kissing. We started to make out on the bed and that's when mom came into the room. She- she was shocked at first and then threw Adam out. Then she forbade me to go out or even go near boys in school. I went ballistic, she was acting just like grandpa and that's why I ran away." Brooke was sobbing by now. "I tried to talk to her, I wanted to find out why she'd reacted the way she did but she refused to tell me."

"Are you already sleeping with boys?" he asked her seriously.

"No." she shot back. "We were just kissing. I mean, mom knows that I don't sleep around. At least she should know, but it seems that's not the case."

Yawning, she closed her eyes.

"Okay, listen, tonight you'll sleep on the couch and then tomorrow morning I'm afraid I will have to take you with me to the hospital. I'll also have to talk to Cameron if you can stay with her, the problem is her mother is also staying with her, but we'll see tomorrow." She nodded and lay down.

House stood up and went to his bedroom, taking a pillow and a blanket from his closet, he went back to the living room where Brooke had already fallen asleep. Smiling he gently picked her head up and slid the pillow underneath. Placing the blanket on her, he caressed her cheek and went to bed.

Once in his bed, House thought about what would happen in a few hours. How would he explain that he had a niece? Everyone thought he was an only child. How would Cameron react? He had lied to her. Why didn't he tell _her_ the truth? The truth about his sister. He wanted her to understand, mainly because he wasn't the one to blame why he didn't tell anyone of Laura House.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The next morning Brooke woke up early, as usual. She had already suspected that her uncle would sleep longer than her. He was like her mother. She had already showered and dressed in her previous clothes. Thankfully the weekend was only a day away, tomorrow her mother would come by with clothes.She decided to make some breakfast but as she opened the fridge she wasn't surprised to find it empty. Again like her mother. Going to the cupboards she opened them revealing some bread and peanut butter. She quickly made some sandwiches and ate them, leaving a few for him.

A couple of hours later, House woke up to the sound of laughter from his living room. Popping two pills, he went to the living room where he found his niece watching cartoons. Plopping down next to he asked. "Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Look who's talking Mr. I-tivo-Spongebob." she shot back.

"It's informative."

"Yeah, sure."

"How long have you been awake?" he asked eying her.

"Couple of hours. I made some peanut butter sandwiches if you want some."

He nodded and got up, seeking his breakfast.

When he was done eating, he went to take a shower and get dressed. Not long and both were on their way to the hospital.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Remember what I told you. You stay at my office all day and try to avoid people. The hospital likes to gossip." House told Brooke as they walked through the lobby and saw that nurses were already looking at them and whispering.

"It's not General Hospital." Brooke laughed but felt slightly uneasy at the stares.

"You have no idea." he said.

Once in the elevator, he sighed in relief. At least Cuddy hadn't been waiting for him down there. Climbing off, he cursed. Wilson was at the reception talking to a nurse. No way they could pass him without being noticed. He limped as fast as he could with Brooke almost running behind.

"Wait, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked as she finally had caught up to him.

"Wilson." he jerked his head to the oncologist. "He's the queen of gossip."

"Wilson as in James Wilson your only friend?" she giggled.

He shot her a glare as they turned right to the hall where the conference room was. Walking to his office he noticed Brooke had stopped and smiled at someone.

"What about them?" Brooke pointed to the three doctors in the conference room. Looking at Taub, Kutner and 13 he sighed. "Don't worry about them. Come on." he said as he entered his office, closing the blinds knowing that the three of them were already trying to figure out who she was.

Brooke went straight to House's office chair while House sat in his yellow chair at the door. Noticing her smirk he asked annoyed. "What?"

"You're acting as if I was the Queen or something. Closed blinds, no talking to anyone. They'll meet me sometime, you know?"

"Not today. Maybe in a century."

"Uncle Greg, it's no big deal to have a niece."

"It is if everyone thinks you're an only child."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." she answered twisting around in the chair.

House nodded and looked at the door when there was a knock.

Furrowing his brow he glanced at Brooke before looking back at the door. "Nobody in here." he shouted.

"Greg, it's me Stacy. Please open the door."

"Stacy." Brooke jumped up from the chair and went to open the door but was stopped by a cane.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I want to see Stacy. I haven't seen her in ages. Last time I did, was when you brought her to mom and me to meet her. I was nine,wasn't I?"

House nodded before replying. "Stacy..." he began. How would he explain that Stacy wasn't the same woman as when they were together? How would he explain that she is trying to get back to him? Maybe it won't be as difficult as he thinks. This kind of things happens all the time in TV Shows, and she sure looks like she watches some, at least her mother did when she was young.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that Brooke had taken away his cane and opened the door.

"Brooke? What are you doing here?" Stacy asked surprised as she entered the office. "Look at you. You're beautiful." she smiled at the girl.

"Thanks. So, what are you doing here? Do you work here too?"

"Yes, I do. I started a few weeks ago. Is Laura also here in Princeton?"

"No, mom is still in Connecticut. But she'll come tomorrow to bring me some clothes. I'm staying with uncle Greg, well, not really since mom was apparently against the idea of me sleeping on his couch so I'll be staying with his girlfriend ehm, Allison I think was her name."

Stacy felt jealousy run through her but smiled nonetheless. Looking at House who was pretending to sleep, not wanting to talk to her, her smile faded.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a great time with your uncle and his _new_ _girlfriend_." she said, pronouncing the last two words in a bitter tone.

House wanted nothing more than to kick her out of his office but wouldn't do it in front of Brooke. Both had become friends when they met a few years back. Stacy was the only one who knew about Laura and Brooke. Sensing that she wasn't going to leave his office soon enough he opened his eyes and asked. "Did you have a specific reason to come bother me?"

"Yes, but I thought we could do it over lunch?" she asked flashing him her sexiest smile.

House winced. "No, can't. What do you need?"

Stacy felt disappointed that he wouldn't want to eat lunch with her but hoped for another time. "These need to be sighed." she handed him a couple of papers.

Not taking them he jerked his head towards his desk. "I'll do it later."

Stacy glared at him. Walking to the desk she dropped the documents on his desk and turned towards Brooke. "It was nice seeing you again. I hope it wasn't the last time." she said to the girl before leaving the office.

Brooke nodded and smiled at her. Once Stacy was gone, she turned to her uncle and glared at him. "Why were you so mean to her?"

"I wasn't mean?"

"Okay maybe not mean mean, but definitely mean."

He rolled his eyes. But before he could reply there was another knock on the door. Looking up, he closed his eyes in desperation. "What do you want Wilson?"

Wilson looked at Brooke and then at House and then at Brooke again.

"I ehm, well I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me for lunch but now I'm more curious to know who this girl is."

"I'm Brooke House. I assume you're James Wilson." she smiled and extended her hand to him. Wilson smiled and shook hands with her. Wilson noticed her blues eyes, the same as House eyes. Could they be related? He wanted to know more about her, and he would, at lunch.

"Since you're not alone, I suggest you join us Brooke."

Before House could protest, Brooke smiled. "Yes, of course."

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi, **

**I am extremely sorry for the late delay but I had a private issue and then my PC broke down and I lost EVERYTHING, including this chapter which was almost finished. I was forced to rewrite everything, which took a lot of time. Also, I need to learn for my test for my last term. In a few weeks I'll have vacation again and more time to write. So enjoy this chapter. **

**Chapter 15**

"So you're a House?" Wilson asked as the three of them were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch which, of course, Wilson had bought.

"Yes." Brooke simply answered before taking a big bite. Wilson looked at her trying to get more information but he got none.

"Who's your mother?" he finally asked.

"Leave her alone Wilson." House growled.

"Laura, Laura House."

Wilson eyes widened. Was House married and had a daughter without telling him?

"What's her maiden name?" he asked again, trying to find out if he had maybe heard House mentioning the name,

"House." she replied. Wilson looked confused.

"He." she began, pointing at House. "is my uncle."

Wilson was now more confused than ever. Since when did House have a sister?

"You have a sister?" he questioned him.

"Long story, I'm not gonna tell you. So stop trying to find out something."

Brooke observed the cold exchange between the two men. She saw that the harsh statement had hurt Wilson and so she nudged her uncle wit her left arm.

House just rolled his eyes and exhaled. "My sister is 32 and lives in Connecticut with her sixteen-year-old daughter Brooke." House explained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Wilson looked at him sadly.

"Look, nobody knows about them except my parents, Stacy and now you."

"Stacy?"

"Yes." Brooke interrupted House. "While they were together, he took her one day to our house."

"So, why didn't you tell me?" he repeated his question.

House laid his Reuben down and looked around to make sure no one would eavesdrop this conversation.

"As you know, my father was a marine pilot and we had to move a lot. Sixteen years ago we were stationed in North Carolina. We had been there for a year when Laura decided to start dating boys. That's when she got accidentally pregnant. My parents were devastated. My father freaked out. He didn't want others to find out about her pregnancy so he sent her away to have an abortion. He forbade us to talk about Laura and the baby to anyone. But Laura didn't want to abort, she wanted to keep the baby, that's why she ran away. When my father found out, he wasn't happy at all. He contacted her and told that she no longer was his daughter. At the time, I had just graduated and was about to go to John Hopkins, when Laura called telling me about what had happened. I hated him, more than I did before. Laura didn't know where to stay and so she stayed with me at the college campus. During her first trimester, she had gotten a job and a house big enough for her and the baby. We both kept in touch. I visited her and Brooke, sometimes even my mother was there but Laura never talked to our father again."

After a moment of silence, in which Wilson was trying to understand what House had just told him, he asked. "But why didn't you tell me, us, that you have a sister?"

"Mom didn't want to belong to _his_ family anymore." Brooke told him.

Wilson figured that by 'his' she meant her grandfather.

"She begged uncle Greg to pretend he has no sister. She wanted to start a new life, a new life with those who really love her."

Now Wilson understood. He felt bad for House's sister. It must have been horrible to be rejected by your own father at such a young age.

"When do I get to meet her?" he finally asked, eager to meet a new House member.

"Never." House snarled.

"Tomorrow." Brooke grinned.

TBC

**Ok, so this chapter was way longer when I wrote it the first time but I didn't want to let you wait any longer. So please tell me your thoughts :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"Mom, Greg just called, telling me that he'll join us for dinner with a guest." Cameron announced as she entered the kitchen plopping down on a stool at the counter.

"Who's coming with him?" Rose asked while she was preparing dinner,

"I don't know, he didn't tell me."

"Well I guess we'll find out when they're here. Sara's coming too, isn't she?"

"Yes." Cameron answered. "She's going to pick up Beth from school and then come by."

"What about David? I haven't seen him since I'm in New Jersey."

"I think he'll join us too."

"Oh great." Rose smiled. "I'll set the table then, looks like there will be a full house."

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hi Sara," Cameron greeted her sister as she opened the door. "Hello sweetie." she greeted Beth.

"Hi aunt Ally." she said giving Cameron a hug. "Where's Nana?" she asked as she walked in with her mother behind.

"In the kitchen."

As soon as the words had left Cameron's lips, the girl ran towards the kitchen. Sara and Cameron laughed.

"So, how's your arm?" Sara asked as both sat down on the couch.

"Better. They're going to take the cast of my arm soon." she smiled. "I can't wait to move my arm freely again."

Sara laughed when the was a knock at the door. "I'll answer it." Sara offered as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Hello Greg." Sara greeted him.

"God are you here too." he feigned annoyance and limped into the house. Brooke followed him, looking uneasy. Standing in the middle of the living room with both Cameron sisters looking at Brooke, she looked at House.

"Won't you introduce me?" Brooke asked.

House sighed and said. "Allison, Sara this is my favorite call-girl Brooke."

Brooke glared at him and slapped him on the arm.

"Hey, don't you start. You're turning into your mother." House said rubbing the place where she'd hit him.

Sara and Cameron were looking at both confused, still wondering who this girl was.

Cameron stood up and went to stand next to her sister, extending her left hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Allison Cameron and this is my sister Sara Scott." Cameron smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Brooke, Brooke House."

At the mention of her surname, Cameron and Sara looked surprised.

"Can I speak with you in private?" House urged as he took Cameron by her arm and dragged her to her bedroom.

Brooke watched them leave. Since he was going to tell Cameron, Brooke decided to explain to Sara.

"I'm his niece."

"Ah." Sara smiled. "I didn't know he had siblings, but I just met him a few weeks back."

Brooke nodded.

"Mommy. Look, Nana gave me a cookie." Beth said happily as she entered the living room. "Who are you?" she asked Brooke.

"I'm Brooke." the older girl smiled at her, kneeling in front of her. "And who are you?"

"I'm Beth." she announced proudly.

"Nice to meet you."

"You want a cookie too?"

Brooke laughed at the girl and nodded, walking with her back into the kitchen.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"Who is she?" Cameron asked, pacing around the room. House was sitting on the edge of the bed following her every move.

"Would you sit down?"

"Daughter?" she asked, ignoring his demand.

"No."

"Sister?"

"No."

"Hooker?" she asked disgustingly.

"Yes." he replied sarcastically. "I always bring a hooker to my girlfriend's place."

Cameron glared at him.

"Sit down." he said firmly.

She obeyed, waiting for him to explain to her.

"She's my niece." he finally confessed.

"Don't lie to me. You don't have a niece because you don't have siblings." he said angrily.

"I'm not."

"But you.."

"I lied back then. I'm not now." he sighed.

"I have a sister." he began. "I promised her a long time ago that I would pretend not to have a sister."

"Why?" she asked softly.

House began to tell her the whole story. From the pregnancy until the day he saw Brooke sleeping on his couch.

"But what is she doing here?" Cameron asked.

"She had a fight with Laura and ran away. She's staying with me for a while."

"How long?"

"A few months." he replied.

"She can't sleep all that time on your couch." Cameron said.

"Wilson survived it." he smirked.

Cameron giggled lightly.

"OK, well, Laura wasn't happy about where she would sleep either, so I told her that maybe...she could stay here."

"Oh." said surprised. "But, my mother is here."

"I know."

"I don't know how much longer she'll be here."

After a moment of silence, she jumped from the bed.

"She can stay with Sara."

"Brooke?" he asked confused.

"No, my mother."

"Ah."

"Come on." she said as she left her room.

Walking back to the living room, she saw David sitting on the couch.

"David." she exclaimed. "It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too." he smiled, hugging her.

House went to sit down next to Brooke, who had Beth sitting on her lap.

"You got a parasite on you." he smirked at Brooke looking at Beth.

"I'm not a parasite." the little girl said furrowing her brows and folding her arms in front of her, a gesture he knew all to well from Cameron.

"Still annoying the little ones I see?" Brooke laughed.

"Jealous I found a new little girl after you grew up?"

"No, I'm not jealous. I actually feel sorry for her."

"Yeah right." he snorted. "You loved riding on my back."

Beth face suddenly lit up. "Can I ride on your back too?"

House winced, which Brooke noticed. She was sure he would let her, maybe not in front of everyone but alone, but now with his bum leg it would be more than painfully.

"Uncle Greg is way too old for you. He would break down immediately. If you want you can ride on mine." Brooke suggested.

Beth nodded. Looking at House, Brooke saw him mouthing a 'thank you'. In return, she smiled at him.

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned to the voice and saw a smiling Cameron.

"I'm glad to meet you and I hope we'll get to know each other better during the time you'll be staying here."

"Does that mean I can stay here?"

Cameron nodded.

"Thank you." she smiled.

Cameron smiled back at her. "I also thought that maybe Greg could stay here too, so you would have someone you know, since I'm still a stranger to you."

"Fine by me."

"Don't I get to have a say in this?"

"No." both women said in unison.

**OK, so I got this chapter ready a lot earlier than I though I would lol**

**I'd love to start the next one but sadly I have to study for my German test tomorrow.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

After dinner, House and David went to the living room with a glass of scotch to talk about sport. The women stayed in the dining room.

"So, you and your mother are planning on moving here to new Jersey?" Rose asked taking a spoonful of the ice-cream.

"Yes." Brooke answered. "I just came ahead because I wanted to stay a little while with my uncle." she lied. She didn't want others to know about the real reason why she was here. "And since my mother refused to let me sleep on his couch I'm thankful that Dr. Cameron is letting me stay here." she smiled at Cameron.

"You can call me Allison by the way." she smiled back.

Brooke nodded.

"And Greg is staying here too?" Sara asked eying her sister. "I wonder where he's gonna sleep if you only have one guest bedroom."

Brooke and Rose laughed at the blush that was beginning to form on Cameron's face.

"Uncle Greg is going to sleep here?" Beth asked interested as she looked up from her ice-ream. Turning to her mother she asked. "Can I sleep here tonight too? Please."

"There's no place for you to sleep, sweetie. I'm sure you can sleep another time." Sara reasoned her daughter.

Beth pouted. She wanted to spent some more time with Uncle Greg. He was just so much fun.

"You wan sleep with me in the bed." Brooke suggested. "If it's alright with both of you." she said looking at Cameron and Sara.

"I wouldn't mind if she stays for the night and I'm sure Greg wouldn't mind too."

"What about me?" He asked as he came into the dining room.

"I want to sleep here." Beth said happily.

"Oh hell." House muttered. "Do I really have to endure more of her singing every Hannah Montana song?"

"You like Hannah Montana." Brooke smirked.

"I think you're confusing me with someone." he shot her a glare.

"No, no, I'm pretty sure it was you that sang 'Nobody's perfect' when I came out of the bathroom."

By now everyone was laughing, imagining House singing the song.

"Keep going and you'll have to find another place to stay, kid."

And with that he left back to the living room.

"OK, I guess you can stay then." Cameron smiled at her niece.

"Awesome." she screamed. Jumping from her seat, she ran into the living room dancing around.

"I'm staying here, I'm staying here." she sang around the two men. Once she was back in the kitchen, David looked at House.

"What was that all about?"

"Didn't you get the meaning of the song? She's staying here." he smirked and turned back to the TV smiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You have to pay me 900." Cameron said as House's 'car' fell on one of Cameron's buildings.

"I hate Monopoly." he mumbled and through some bills at her.

"You're just saying that because you're losing all your money." Cameron grinned as she carefully arranged her false bills.

"It's my turn to turn the dice." Beth said. Taking the dice, she threw it on the table.

"Another six." she beamed.

"What? That's impossible. She getting a six for the last half an hour." he protested.

"I'm lucky." she smiled at the face he was making.

"Yeah, right." he snorted.

Brooke didn't really want to play so she managed the cash.

"Ally it's your turn." Brooke stated.

Cameron eagerly took the dice in her hands and rolled it.

"One, two, three, four. Oh, my own field. Here Greg, it's your turn again."

House sighed and rolled the dice. _Not a three, not a three. I don't want to go to jail. Not a three._

"Three." Brooke announced. "Guess you'll have to go to jail."

"Or," Brooke began as House was about to place his 'car' on the jail field "you could pay to get out."

"How much?"

"200."

"I only have 50."he whined.

"Give it to me and then you're out of the game." she smiled in an evil manner.

House gave her his last bill and crossed his arms over his chest. "I hate this game."

Beth and Cameron played for another ten minutes until Cameron went broke and Beth won.

"I won. I won. I won." she sang bouncing around the table.

"Somebody shut her up or she'll never see the light of the day again." House grumbled.

Brooke giggled. "I see you still don't like to lose?"

"Next time we play poker. With real money." he challenged his niece.

"No thanks." she laughed.

"Afraid to lose?" he smirked.

"No, I just can't play poker. And you know it."

"So what?"

"So what?" she asked still amused at her uncle. "How about Twister then? I'm sure Beth will win again. She so much BETTER than you."

"OK you two stop it. It's getting late, let's go to bed." Cameron said.

"I don't want to." Beth whined. "It's Friday. Mommy always let's me stay up later than on weekdays."

"It's already past eleven. If I remember right, your mommy said you could be awake until ten."

"OK." she pouted.

Seeing her niece's pout gave her a bad feeling. She knew she just wanted to be awake to spend some more time with House, but there would be plenty of times to be with him.

"Maybe Uncle Greg could tuck you in and read you something." Cameron suggested, ignoring House's protests.

"No." she continued pouting. "I want Brooke."

Brooke looked surprised. "Ehm, well OK. Come on sweetie." she said to the little girl, taking her hand and going to their bedroom.

"I'm going to bed too." House said as he got up and limped to her bedroom.

Cameron was stunned. What had just happened? Why didn't beth want House read something to her? She adored him. And was House hurt that she'd chosen Brooke over him? She knew he liked her niece, even though he denied it, but would he really be hurt over that?

XXXXXXXXXX

Beth and Brooke were laying in bed. Both facing each other.

"Is Uncle Greg really mad that I won the game?" Beth asked, worried filled in her tone. She liked her funny, cool Uncle Greg a lot and didn't want him to be angry at her.

"Oh no." Brooke said, stroking the little curly hair. "He isn't mad. He was only joking. He's happy that you won."

Beth frowned, not believing her.

"He's just used to win all the time." Brooke explained further.

Beth nodded even though she still hadn't exactly understood why he wanted to be better than anyone.

"How long do you know Uncle Greg?" the little girl asked.

"Since I can remember."

"I only know him since a couple of weeks. One day he's going to marry aunt Ally and then he'll be my real uncle." she smiled.

Brooke smiled. She wasn't surprised that beth liked House a lot. He was good with children, always was. She thought about Cameron. Her uncle's new girlfriend seemed to be very nice, but also very young. Then she thought about Stacy. She had heard that Stacy had changed a lot since the time she had met her. She wasn't so sure about what to think of this but she decided not to believe it right now. Looking at Beth, she noticed that she had fallen asleep. Closing her eyes, she tried to get some much needed sleep herself. Tomorrow, tomorrow her mother would be here and she was eagerly awaiting her opinion on Cameron.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What was that all about?" Cameron asked as she entered her bedroom.

House was already laying in bed with his back to her, pretending to sleep.

"I know you're not sleeping so don't bother."

Getting no reaction, Cameron tried another way.

"I'm going to strip."

No reaction.

"I'm not wearing any underwear."

She slowly began to remove her clothes. House could hear every piece falling on the floor. Guessing that she would be or not be in her underwear, he took a mini mirror and seeked for her reflection.

"Liar, I knew you had underwear, because if it wasn't the case you would be already flat on your back with me doing naughty things to you."

Ignoring him, she walked up to the bed and got in.

Pushing his shoulder down so he was faced to her, Cameron asked again. "Were you really hurt that Beth didn't want you to tuck her in?"

"No." he lied. "I'm just anxious about tomorrow. Laura will be here and she'll want to know you."

Knowing full well he had lied about her question, she decided to take his hint and change the subject.

"If she's like Brooke I won't be worried."

"You do know that if she doesn't like you I will be forced to break up with you." he joked.

"Well, then. Let's use our last hours in a very...productive...fun way." she said in between kisses.

"Now here's something I'm very good at." he said as he positioned himself on top of her.

He began to kiss her lips, moving slowly to her left ear. "Very, very good at."

Cameron moaned. "Oh God, please."

**Special thanks to my mighty muse Laura :)**

**About the game, I really didn't remember how to play it so I asked my mighty muse :D**

**I gotta study now once again, but this time for my French class, so I probably won't have another chapter up until Friday. Next week I have vacation (once again) and then I'll have plenty of time, I hope.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"Will you please stop?" House demanded from Cameron. Startled by his sudden outburst, Cameron shrieked and dropped the plate with the pastry.

"I hope you're happy now." Cameron glared at him starting to pick up the pastry.

"Actually I am." he said. "You're stressing yourself. Since you woke up, which was way to early for a Saturday morning, you're cleaning the house and changing every little thing. You even moved me. Ten minutes ago I was sitting there." he said pointing at the leather couch in a corner of the living room. "I don't think my sister will mind if the red vase is too close to the bookcase or if there's anything to eat." he eyed the pastry. "Although, she's got an appetite like I do so scratch that one.3 he smirked getting up and limping to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" Cameron called after him.

"Away from you."

Cameron sighed. Maybe he was right, maybe she was doing too much. She just wanted to make a good impression for his sister. She felt as though House had a real good relationship with her, better than with his parents. Looking at the clock, she wondered where Beth and Brooke were. They were supposed to be home at one o'clock and now it was already half past one.

Just then, the two girl got home. Beth had a huge grin on her face, a lollipop in her mouth and a bag full of sweets in her hand. Brooke was carrying a bouquet of yellow and orange daisies,.

Smiling Cameron asked. "I was just thinking where you two were. Where did you get the lollipop?" she asked the little girl.

"Brooke bought some when we where in the mall. They're in all colors."

"And the flowers?" Cameron asked the older girl.

"The flowers are for you." Brooke said. "As a thank you gift for letting me stay here."

Cameron smiled. "Thank you. They're beautiful."

"I see the brats returned." House said as he came back from the bedroom and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on.

"I thought you wanted to get away from me." Cameron smirked.

"Yes, and I did. But I didn't want you to suffer more being away from me." he smirked back.

"Yeah right." Cameron rolled her eyes.

"What you got there?" House asked Beth, eying the bad of sweets.

"Lollipops."

"A red one?" he asked interessted,

"Maybe." Beth laughed.

"Gimme one." he asked.

"Only if you play later with me."

House narrowed his eyes at her, considering her offer.

"Deal."

Beth grinned and gave him a lollipop.

Suddenly there was a know at the door.

Cameron opened the door revealing a young woman by her age standing at the doorway.

"Hi, I'm Laura."

"Hi. I'm Allison Cameron. Come on in."

"Mom." Brooke hugged her mom.

"Oh baby." Laura sighed in relief seeing that her daughter was okay. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay mom, we talk later. Let me introduce you to Beth. She's Allison's niece."

"Hi." she smiled at the girl.

"You want a lollipop?" the girl asked.

"Sure."

"What color do you prefer?"

"Red."

Beth took a red lollipop out of the bag and was about to give it to the woman when House took it.

"Uncle Greg, you already have one." beth argued.

"No way she's getting the red ones. They're mine."

"I see you haven't lost the ability to steal my lollipops." Laura said.

"This surprises you why?"

Laura laughed. "It's good to see you Greg."

House nodded. Laura pulled House for a hug and House hugged her back.

"Wow." Beth said amazed. "Uncle Greg is voluntary hugging someone."

Cameron and Brooke giggled at the little girl's amazement.

Releasing House, Laura turned to Cameron.

"So you're the woman who's dating my brother? You're either totally insane, a saint...or in love."

Cameron blushed lightly.

"Come on, I want to get to know you without Greg shooting daggers at me." she said looking at House and taking Cameron by the arm, dragging her away.

House watched both woman disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh hell." he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Allison, you used to work for my brother right?" Laura asked once both women were sitting at the counter in the kitchen.

"Yes, for three years. Then I quit, moved away and here I am again."

"You moved away?"

"I lived some time in Arizona."

"Why did you come back?" Laura asked. "I know I'm too curious but that's the way I am." she smiled.

"That's okay." Cameron smiled. "You're just like Greg."

"Oh God don't tell me this. That would be horrible."

Cameron laughed. "I came back because I realized that I belonged here and I missed Greg."

"You know? He once told me about you."

"He did?" Cameron's face lit up. "What did he say?"

"I quote ' I hired the hottest woman I've ever seen and she's going to be trouble. I'm gonna fire her tomorrow.'. Apparently, he didn't."

"No. He didn't." Cameron replied dreamily. "I quit once, during my first year with him. Then he came to my apartment and practically begged me to come back, which I did but only after a horrible date."

"What happened?"

"I asked him how he felt about me and...he told me that he is what I need because he's damaged. But he was wrong, I need him, that part is true, but not because he's damaged but because I...I love him."

"That really sound like something my brother would do. Have you told him how you feel?" Laura asked.

Cameron shook her head. "I think he knows though, or at least he suspects."

"I assume he hasn't told you how he feels?"

Cameron shook her head again. "I'm afraid to tell him how I feel because I'm afraid this is just another of his games."

Laura nodded in understanding. 'I have some talking to do with my brother dear' Laura thought to herself.

**I'm sorry I'm only posting today/tonight. I know I wanted to post yesterday but I was to tired to finish the chapter. Big thanks to my muse Laura, I would be lost without you. :)**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. More soon :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Mom, where's my stuff?" Brooke questioned as she came into the kitchen.

"Was I supposed to bring your stuff down here?" she joked.

"I assume they're still in the car and you will refuse to help?"

"You assume right honey." Laura grinned as she followed her daughter back into the living room. "Ask Greg, maybe he'll help."

"You wish. I'm letting her stay here that's enough." House snorted not looking away from the TV.

Laura sat down next to House, watching the TV.

Brooke shook her head in disbelief.

"Come on. I'll help you." Cameron suggested.

"But you one have one good arm. I won't let you help me. Please sit with those lazy ones over there." she directed the last part to her mother and Uncle.

"I can help." Beth proposed.

"See? She'll be fine with her little slave. Come here." House said to Cameron while pattering the space next to him.

"No, thank you. I'll go rest a bit. My arm hurt actually worse than usual."

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah." she reassured him and walked off.

Once the girls were gone for Brooke's stuff, Laura broke the silence.

"So, how serious is it with you and Cameron?" she asked never looking from the TV.

"None of your business." he answered never looking away from the TV either.

"You love her?"

"None of your business."

"Are you happy with her?"

"None of your business."

"You seem to trust her. What about Stacy I heard she's in town."

"Will you shut up! I'm trying to ignore you."

Laura turned in her seat, facing her big brother. "You obviously love her because if you wouldn't then you wouldn't be with her. After Stacy betrayed your trust you swore to never trust another woman again. So I assume you love her...or you're playing with her."

"No." he shouted facing his sister. "I won't ever play with her heart again."

"She's afraid." Laura confessed.

"About what?"

"About your feelings for her. She told me you haven't told her how you feel."

House furrowed his brows. "I did tell her. Twice."

"Wh-What? But...no, she..."

"Allison." House said in realization and jumped from the couch, limping as fast as he could to the bedroom.

Reaching the bedroom door, he jerked it open and saw her lying on the bed. Reaching with his hand to her forehead, his suspicion was confirmed.

"She's burning. She needs to go to the hospital. Now." he shouted.

Laura ran to the phoned and called an ambulance.

"Allison, Allison please open your eyes." House called firmly, shaking her slightly.

"Greg, I"m so tired." she said, exhaustion evident in her voice.

"No, you can't fall asleep. You need to stay awake. Do you hear me? Allison."

Cameron didn't respond.

"No, not again. You can't leave me again. Stay with me. Open your eyes, talk to me."

"Uncle Greg?" Beth asked scared.

House jerked his head towards her. "Get out of here. Stay with Brooke."

Beth's bottom lip began to quiver. "What's wrong with aunt Ally?"

"Beth get out!" he shouted loudly. He knew he was scaring her more than she was but he didn't want beth seeing Cameron in this state.

Beth began to cry just as Brooke took her back into the living room.

"Come on Ally. Open your eyes."

I know it's a short chapter. It was supposed to be a longer one but since **sweetgreuy asked very nicely I decided to post tonight. More soon. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**OK, first of all I would like to say that I really don't know a lot about medicine. So, I really don't know what I'm talking about which you will probably notice while reading the chapter. **

**Then, I'd like to apologize for the delay. I wanted to post a lot sooner but I got caught up in all the speculations about the next episode of House "Wilson's heart" that I was slowly forgetting about the story. I'm sorry. **

**Chapter 20**

"House?" Chase asked as he approached the older man. House was standing in front of Cameron's room watching her lying there helpless surrounded by her family with Laura and Brooke.

"Infection?" House asked.

Chase nodded. "We're giving her antibiotics but...we don't know how much of her memory she lost or if she's going to get it back."

"I should have noticed something."

"There is no way, House. It wasn't your fault. She showed no symptoms."

House knew Chase was right but he still felt as though he could have helped her sooner.

"She's lucky you noticed it on time though. Her fever was way too high."

House nodded, not really listening.

Chase turned to walk away but stopped when House spoke.

"Thanks Chase, for accepting being her doctor. I...I couldn't..." House stammered, feeling the emotions coming up.

"I understand. And you're welcome." He interrupted House knowing that it wasn't his manner to explain himself, especially if emotions are concerned.

House nodded again and turned his gaze back to Cameron.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hi Lisa." Wilson greeted Cuddy as he came out of one of the exam rooms in the clinic.

"Hello James. What are you doing here? You're not scheduled for clinic duty." she said finishing signing some paperwork.

"I'm doing Cameron's clinic duty."

"Why would you do that?"

"You haven't heard? Cameron was admitted this afternoon. She has a fever and apparently memory loss." Wilson informed her.

"Oh my God. Why didn't I hear anything from anyone?" she said getting upset.

"It's okay." Wilson said. "You had a lot to do and you would have found out anyway." he reassured her.

"I...I.. Oh my God, poor House. How is he handling the fact that she's again in the hospital after the accident?"

"He's...distant. I've never seen him like that. From what I heard, he has yet to enter Cameron's room. It's like he's afraid to face her."

"You need to talk to him. You're the only one except Cameron that gets to him." Cuddy said. She was worried about House from what Wilson had just told her.

Wilson nodded. "Well, I'm done here so I'm heading to him now. You wanna join me and visit Cameron?"

"Yes." she answered as she handed the files to the nurse at the desk and followed Wilson to the elevator.

Both hadn't realized that their whole conversation had been eavesdropped by Stacy who was smirking devilishly. 'So the little girl is back here, and has memory loss. I'm lucky, I have to use this chance to get back to Greg.' she thought as she watched the couple walk away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Laura slid the door of Cameron's room open and stepped out, joining her brother.

"You okay?"

House nodded briefly still staring at Cameron's unconscious form.

"I, ehm I need to head back home. I just wanted to make sure you are okay and then leave."

"No. Stay. Brooke will be happy if you stay and so do I." he said. He wasn't sure why he'd said that but he felt as if he didn't want to be alone right now. "You can stay at my apartment. You're not due to work 'till Monday, right?"

Laura nodded. She had a slight feeling that he wanted to talk to her but wasn't ready just yet.

"I'll be here if you need me." she smiled him a reassuring smile.

"Thanks."

"Laura?"

House closed his eyes knowing who it was. 'I really don't want to deal with her right now.' he thought.

Laura turned towards the voice and saw an old friend. "Stacy. Oh goodness, it's been ages."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. What about you? I heard you married. Congratulations."

"Thank you." she smiled but then the smile faded. "But we're not together anymore, we're getting a divorce."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, we weren't getting along very well and I just realized I had no feeling for him." Stacy explained.

"In other words, she left him because he's a cripple. Just like she did when she crippled me." House said bitterly.

"You know it's not true. I didn't-"

"Yeah, right." he snorted angry at her. If it wasn't for her maybe he could be the man he wishes to be for Cameron. Looking disgusted at Stacy, he walked away.

"Don't worry about him. It's just hard for him because of Cameron." Laura tried to reassure Stacy as she looked hurt by House's words.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." she faked a smile. The truth was she really was hurt by his words. She thought he had long forgiven her because of his leg, but apparently he hadn't. Back then, she had only tried to save him. She had no regret for what she'd done.

"Mom." Brooke called. "Allison's awake."

Laura apologized to Stacy and ran with Brooke back into the room as the nurses and Chase were already rushing to check Cameron out.

'The sleeping princess should sleep some more.' Stacy thought as she walked to her office, thinking of a way to just do that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

House was sitting in his office, brooding. He had yet to see Cameron since she woke up half an hour ago.

'Hopefully she forgot that we're together.' he thought and as soon as that thought crossed his mind it hurt him, it hurt bad. 'It's got to mean something. Ever since we started dating something bad happened. First, Wilson tells me that Stacy is back in town, then Cameron and I get ourselves in a car accident. If she wasn't with me that would have never happened to her, maybe I could have seen her infection a lot sooner. I need to end this, soon. She'll be better without me.'

House heard his office door open and didn't bother to turn around to see who it was since he already knew.

"Why are you here and not with her?" Wilson questioned him.

"I like my office. It's got windows." he responded turning around with his Grey/red ball in his hand.

"Ah, but did yo know that her room has windows too? You have to see it." he tried joking to get better to understand why House was avoiding.

"I need to watch General Hospital, I missed a lot since Cameron is in my life."

"There's a TV too in her room."

"I can't leave my ball alone. Kutner wants to steal it." he tried.

"House. Why are you here?" Wilson asked, annoyed by the game House was playing.

"How is she?" he asked, avoiding Wilson's question.

"She's fine. Her heart rate and BP are normal, Chase wants to keep her for the night just to be sure." he informed. "She's asked for you at least a dozen times. She beginning to worry."

"She's always worrying."

"House." Wilson sighed.

"What about her memory?"

"Foreman run some test. It seems she remembers everything besides 2-3 hours after she woke up from the surgery."

House nodded. 'That's when we told each other how we felt. Another sign that our love is not meant to be.'

"When are going to see her?"

"I don't know. I'm very busy, I'm a doctor you know."

"Dammit House, stop it." Wilson yelled, annoyed and worried at the same time. House stared at him with wide eyes, surprised by his friend's outburst.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to see her because that would mean she'd hear me saying it."

"Say what?" Wilson asked. "What is wrong?You..You're not leaving her are you?"

House didn't answer but turned back towards the window.

"Why?" was all Wilson could ask. "You're troubled with your emotions so you run away and hide?"

"I've known her for four years and she was always perfectly healthy but then she dates me and gets in a car accident and an infection. Something is trying to tell me that I'm wrong for her."

"Always looking at the bad thing." Wilson shook his head.

"What do you mean?" House asked annoyed.

"You're telling me how bad you are for her, which you already did a few weeks back, but you're only thinking about you. What about her, don't you think she will suffer when you decide to leave her. She came miraculously back from death, back to you."

"Do you think this is fun for me?" House shouted. "I love her and just the thought of her with someone else than me tears me apart. But I'm sure this weren't the only times she's going to be hurt because of me."

"House, please. Don't let your brain control your heart. You love her, she loves you. That's all that matters. Please, you're destroying your happiness. Believe me or not but she's made you happy and you made her happy."

Wilson slowly walked to the desk, standing in front of House.

"What is your head telling you?"

"Leave her."

"And your heart?"

"Love her."

Wilson smiled. "I think you should trust your heart. Come on, she's waiting."

House nodded and stood up, walking out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You rang?" House smirked as he limped into Cameron's room. Both were alone since Rose,Sara and beth had already left.

"Greg." she smiled. "Where were you?" she asked weakly.

House sat down on the bed next to her hip. "Patient." he lied. "Didn't want me to leave?"

Cameron was too worn out to notice that he was lying and just nodded. Her eyes fluttered close and opened again. Afraid that he'll go she forced herself to open her eyes again. Seeing him still sitting next to she smiled. House sensed why she wasn't going to sleep and took her hand in his, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "Go to sleep. I won't go anywhere."

Cameron smiled again and closed her eyes, holding his hand. House bent forward and kissed her.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

**TBC**

**Ahhh, ok so School starts on Monday which means I will have less time to write because i'll be in the middle of the exam time :s**

**So, I hope I'll get some chapters up before then.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I love reviews :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

A few hours later, Cameron was fast asleep in her hospital bed when someone walked in. It was almost midnight and the person was only wearing black. Black shoes, black trousers, black sweater and a black mask. Sliding the door close, the person looked around the room to make sure both were the only ones there. Satisfied that both were indeed alone, the person locked the door to prevent from someone coming in.

The person smiled devilishly and approached the bed in which Cameron was sleeping peacefully.

'It's such a shame that you won't be around here anymore.'

Taking a syringe out of the pocket, the person took Cameron IV and prepared to inject an overdose of morphine into her system.

Fortunately for Cameron, the person didn't know that House had been in the bathroom in that same room and was now exiting it. House thought quickly, seeing someone standing at Cameron's bedside with a syringe in the hand made him go crazy.

The person still wasn't aware of House's presence which House took as an opportunity. Limping as fast and as quietly as he could, he hit the person with his cane at the back of the knee causing him/her to fall back.

Cameron awoke, having heard someone screaming in pain. Startled and scared, she clasped the blankets tight against her body.

"Who the hll are you?" House asked furious pushing his cane hard on the person's chest.

Taking the mask of, Cameron gasped.

"Stacy?!"

"Call security." House urged.

Cameron did as she was told and called security.

"Get up." House said curtly. Once she stood he pointed his cane to the chair on the corner of the room, far away from Cameron. "My office. NOW."

Stacy walked slowly to the door while House picked the syringe up that fell down to the floor when he had hit her. Recognizing that it was morphine he got even more angry.

"Tell the security what happened and then send them to my office."

"But.."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." he reassured her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What is wrong with you?" he asked angrily, limping into his office. "You could have killed her with this syringe full of morphine." He held the object in front of her.

"You're stupid aren't you?" she said in a calm voice. "Maybe I wanted to kill her."

House was taken aback. He knew after the kiss that she was evil, but he would have never guessed that she could do something like this. He thought he knew her, at least he sure did once. But now? How could he have loved her once. Had she always been this way?

"I want you out of my life which means you'll stay the hll away from Allison." he stared at her threateningly.

"I belong with you Greg. I love you. Why can't you see that? I wanted us to be free from her. She was manipulating you with her beauty and kindness. It's not your fault." she said trying to approach him but House kept stepping back.

"You're delusional. I don't love you. I don't _want _you."

"You don't know what you're saying. You're confused." Stacy said, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." In that moment the security guards entered House's office.

"Please escort this woman to the exit of the hospital and make sure she does not come near it again, ever." House said to one of them.

"Yes of course Dr. House." The security guard replied and took Stacy gently by her forearm. Stacy jerked her arm out of his grip and looked House straight in the eye.

"Why?" she cried.

"I've said everything that needed to be said. Throwing you out and banding you to come back is better than me suing you because mark my words, if I ever see you near Allison, me or this hospital again I will sue you for attempted murder." he said bitterly.

Stacy cried more hoping it would change his mind but House didn't care. He limped past them and walked out of the office.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Cuddy entered House's office finding his tossing his ball in the air.

"House." she sighed loudly, already annoyed by what he had done the previous night.

House was sitting in his office waiting for Cameron to be discharged which would be anytime.

"You forbade Stacy to come to the hospital? She was the only lawyer in the entire state that was willing to work with you. Why did you do that?"

"I see you only got half the message." he said, tossing the ball once more into the air. "She tried to kill Cameron." he informed.

"What?" Cuddy asked in shock. "And you only threw her out?! Are you out of your mind?"

"Make up your mind woman." he exclaimed.

"I gave her a chance to stay away from us. She wasn't thinking right." he shrugged.

"Another reason." Cuddy exclaimed throwing her arms in the air. "She shouldn't be walking around. What if she tries something when you're not near Cameron?"

"She won't."

"But what if-"

"She won't." he insisted.

"House-"

"Oh thank God." House said in relief seeing Cameron walking to the office. He got up and walked to the door to meet her halfway.

Cuddy sighed and decided to drop the subject...for now.

"Ready to go home?" House asked as greeted her in the hallway. Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Cameron." Cuddy called as both were walking down the hall. Cameron turned around. "I know that these past few weeks weren't exactly great, that's why I decided to give you a week off work. I know you were supposed to come back to work once your cast would be off on Tuesday but with the events of last night I think you deserve some rest."

Cameron smiled gratefully. "Thanks, but I really don't need the time off. I'm fine. Nothing happened."

"If she doesn't want the vacation can I take them. Work was very stressful these days." House interjected.

"I'm sure it was. Doing nothing usually tend to tire people."

"I'm glad we're understanding each other." he smirked.

"Look Allison, I really think you should take this week off. And..if you want..."House and Cameron noticed that Cuddy was having some difficulties with the next sentence. "If..well...if it would help you to stay at home...House can have the week off too." There now it was out and Cuddy was waiting for a grinning House. She wasn't disappointed.

"Thanks Cuddles. I really appreciate that. I'll make sure we rest, I'm sure the best resting we can do is in bed." House said pushing Cameron to the elevator.

"House, she needs to rest and not sleep with you." Cuddy argued.

Entering the elevator and pushing the bottom to the lobby he smirked at Cuddy. "Where would be the fun in resting in bed without me in it too."

TBC

**Hi, **

**I'm really sorry for the delay. I know I wanted to post a next chapter before Monday but I just didn't make it. And then I saw the Season Finale which gave me a bad mood and I didn't feel like writing. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted but I'll start right after tis one is posted. I hope you liked this chapter. Any thoughts?**


	22. Chapter 22

Hi :),

here it is, the next chapter. I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.

If you're interested in another Hameron, the one my muse is writing is really interesting, it's called "Love was made for fools like us".

Hope I could help ya hon' :).

**Chapter 22**

Three weeks had passed after the incident at the hospital. House had finally decided to give up his apartment because he was at Cameron's all the time anyway. With Laura in Connecticut, Brooke was still staying with her uncle and Cameron. The teenager liked Cameron very much and was pleased that her uncle had finally found such great happiness, even if he didn't show it to everyone.

Brooke began to go to the local high school. It didn't take long for her to make some new friends. The only ones she was sometimes bringing home with her were Geoffrey and Sophie but the teenagers were soon out of the house when a certain grumpy doctor started complaining about the house not being a youth center.

House was eager to get his niece out of the house. He wanted to be alone with Cameron but with Brooke staying with them it wasn't always easy. It was partially for that reason that he threw Brooke and her friends out. He hadn't slept with Cameron for awhile now. Cameron wasn't helping either. She was either too tired or had to work late in the ER. He was beginning to think that she had finally seen what person he was and just didn't know how to break up with him.

Wilson and Cuddy's relationship couldn't be better. Cuddy was happy which made House happy because she stopped hunting him through the whole hospital. Well, maybe not completely but House sure was sleeping more these past few days. Wilson finally knew what it was to be truly happy. He was absolutely sure to have found the women he would grow old with.

Beth and Cameron weren't as happy as the others.

Something had happened to Beth which she thought would never happen. She was afraid of House. The night she had entered her aunt's bedroom and seen her lying like had scared her a bit, but House screaming at her scared her more. She didn't know what she had done to make uncle Greg angry at her to shout at her?

Cameron had other problems. She wasn't feeling well for a week and a half now and she didn't know what she had. She had suspected the flu but it was taking too long to cure. Her illness made her uncomfortable around House. She didn't want him to worry about her, but still, she knew it was something more than just vomiting and mood swings.

XXXXXXXXXX

Monday morning, Cameron sneaked out of the ER and went to the lab.

"Hi Mary." she greeted the lab assistant.

"Good morning Dr. Cameron. How can I help you?"

"I need you to test this blood and look especially for the hCG."

"Someone pregnant?" Mary grinned at Cameron.

"Yes, the patient wants to be sure." Cameron said in a calm voice.

"Oh." the disappointment was clearly audible. Mary had thought that Cameron was pregnant. "When do you need it?"

"As soon as possible."

"Ok, I'll page you when the results are ready."

"Thank you Mary" Cameron smile and turned around bumping into House.

"God, you scared me."

"Now you call me God outside the bedroom too?" he smirked at her.

Cameron walked around him and he followed her. She stopped at the elevator waiting for the doors to open.

"You okay?" House asked as he stood next to her.

"Yeah." she smiled. "I'm fine."

House narrowed his eyes at her not believing her.

"Wilson says he has some big news. He invited us to dinner tonight."

"What about Brooke?"

"She'll be spending the night at Sophie's place. I called Sophie's parents to confirm."

"You're too overprotective." Cameron laughed.

"As long as I'm responsible for her I treat her like I would treat a daughter of mine."

"You...you want children?" Cameron asked.

House froze. "Well...not...ehm...I'm not against children." he stammered and walked away from her.

Cameron smiled looking after him. Unconsciously, she placed a hand over her stomach and entered the elevator.

**TBC**

**I know it very short but I wanted you to have at least a little bit. Tomorrow : Maths test. Wish me luck. ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the next chapter :)**

**Thanks to everyone who wished me luck and reviewed. You guys rock :D**

**Chapter 23**

"I'm smelling something delicious." Cuddy commented sliding her arms around Wilson's waist from behind and resting her chin on his shoulder while he was cooking. "And I'm not talking about the food."

Wilson laughed. Taking a spoonful of the sauce he was preparing, he turned offering Cuddy the spoon. Cuddy opened her mouth, wrapping her lips around the wooden spoon.

"Mm mm, exquisite." she smiled at him.

Wilson leaned his head towards her capturing her lips in a heating kiss.

"It is exquisite." he smiled back. "And I'm not talking about the food." he winked at her.

"When are they supposed to be here?" Cuddy asked stepping away from him.

Looking at his watch he began. "They should be here soon."

Right then, there was a knock on the door.

"Speaking of the devil." Wilson laughed.

"I'll get it." Cuddy smiled.

Opening the door, she let House and Cameron in.

"I'm glad you accepted to come." Cuddy said.

"Well, Wilson said you had some good news and since he also mentioned dinner, here I am." House smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind for when you're not in the clinic."Cuddy said, shaking her head in disbelief and walked into the kitchen.

"So, what's the big news?" Cameron asked.

"Well..." Cuddy began as she stood next to Wilson holding his hand. "We're..."

"...engaged." House interrupted.

Cuddy frowned. "How did you know?"

"Next time you're engaged and want to tell the news, hide the huge ring that's on your finger." he smirked pointing at Cuddy's hand.

"Next time?" Cuddy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know Wilson, don't you?"

"House. Stop it. We'll be forever together." Wilson protested.

"Forever together? Are you still in high school?"

Wilson glared at him.

"Just ignore him." Cameron said. She walked up to Cuddy and hugged her. "Congratulations."

Cuddy hugged her back. "Thanks Allison."

After hugging Wilson as well she stood next to House again, waiting for him to congratulate them. After a moment, House still hadn't made a move to congratulate Wilson and Cuddy so Cameron elbowed him in his right side.

"What?" he asked annoyed while rubbing the place she'd hit him. Cameron gave him a stern look.

House exhaled loudly. "I guess congratulations are in order." he mumbled extending his hand out to Wilson.

Wilson smiled. "Thanks House." He said and took his friend's hand in his, shaking it.

"Just make this marriage last longer will you?" he smirked.

Everyone laughed, even Wilson. "I promise."

XXXXXXXXXX

After dinner, both couples were sitting in Wilson's backyard enjoying the cool breeze of the spring.

"Have you set a date yet?" Cameron asked.

"No, we haven't but I always wanted a wedding around winter and outside. The backyard here would be perfect for a small wedding wouldn't it?" Cuddy smiled and looked dreamingly at the backyard. It was a really beautiful and had enough room.

"Yes, indeed. But the whole house looks beautiful. Why had you decided to buy a new home?" Cameron asked.

"At first I asked myself the same questions believe me. Mainly because this house has four bedrooms. But the night he proposed he explained why he had chosen this house." Cuddy said looking at her future husband-to-be.

Wilson smiled at her lovingly. "I told her that I wanted to be with her and grow old with her and that while thinking about our future I could clearly see us with our children and a big home was the ideal thing."

Cameron's slowly faded and she quickly grew quiet. A new house? Children? She was sure to never get those. Marriage? Better not dream about that. House had made it clear a few years ago that marriage was overrated. She wouldn't mind not being married to him, but what about a child?

Cameron was back to reality when she felt a hand squeezing her knee. Turning to the person who's hand was on her knees she smiled lightly.

"You okay?" House asked.

Cameron nodded.

House watched her for a moment. She had yet to tell him what was wrong. Earlier the day, he has seen her coming out of an exam room carrying a blood sample, but there was no one with her in the room, no patient. Was she sick? If so, why refused she to talk to him.

Suddenly there a peeping sound came from Cameron pocket. It was the hospital.

_Lab results done_

Cameron became nervous. She wasn't far away from finding out what was wrong.

"I'll be right back. I need to call someone in the ER." she said getting up and disappearing into the house.

House watched her walk away.

"Is she alright? She seemed to be lost in thoughts." Cuddy asked concerned.

"She's been this way for a couple of weeks now." House sighed rubbing his hand on his temple.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" Wilson questioned.

"No, not that I know of, that's the problem she doesn't talk to me. She's just acting a bit strange lately."

"Maybe something in her family? Has she gotten bad news."

"I don't know." House stated loudly jumping off his chair pacing around. He stopped abruptly seeing Cameron by the doorway with tears rolling down her cheeks. House was afraid. He hadn't been this much afraid since his childhood.

"Cameron?" he stared at her waiting for an answer.

Cuddy stood up rushing to her side laying a comforting arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong Allison? Tell us."

Cameron's breathing was rapid. Locking her eyes with House's she took a deep breath. "I'm...I'm pregnant."

**TBC**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. More as soon as possible I promise. I'm really doing my best to update at least once a week. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

"_I'm...I'm pregnant." _

**Chapter 24**

For about five whole minutes no one dared to say a word. All eyes were on House, especially Cameron's, waiting for his reaction.

House stared at her leaning on his cane more than usual. Taking the familiar vial out of his left hand trouser pocket, he shook it before taking two Vicodin and swallowing them down. Putting the vial back in his pocket, he inhaled deeply through his moth and exhaled dramatically through his nostrils.

Cameron didn't know what to do. Her suspicions had become true. She was pregnant. She was happy and scared at the same time. Happy to know a part of herself and House was growing inside her and scared because of House. Would he leave her? Was this too much, too soon?

House turned his back to Cameron and Cuddy, looking into space.

Wilson sensed they both needed some time alone and stood up taking Cuddy gently with him.

Once Wilson closed the door behind him, Cameron pleaded. "Please say something."

House closed his eyes. The hurt of his silence was evident in her voice and hurting her hurt him. He was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say.

"Greg, please talk to me." she whispered as some more tears rolled down her cheek.

"How?" he asked angrily.

Cameron was taken back by his anger. "I- ehm don't know. I guess we weren't careful one night."

"Aren't you on the pill?" he hissed turning around and looked her in the eyes.

"I- I well, no but...why are you angry. It's not like I did it on purpose and it's always to conceive a baby."

"Fetus." House hissed again. "And that's not the point. How do I even know it's mine? We're only been together for a few weeks. Maybe it's Chase's. Come to think of it, haven't you two been around each other lately more than usual?"

The next thing happened so fast that House didn't see Cameron's fist coming towards his jaw. When her fist connected to his jaw, House stumbled backwards and fell into the chair he had been sitting in previously.

House was shocked. He regretted saying what he said but he had never expected her to hit him. He knew he deserved it. It had been his anger talking, not him. House looked up into Cameron red face, red from anger for him.

"I understand that this is new for you. It's also for me." she began in the same anger shown in her features and pointed a finger in his face. "I didn't plan this to happen so don't blame me. It' hurts knowing that you'd think I could be capable of doing such a thing, but what hurts more is that you accused me of being unfaithful."

Cameron turned around but House took her arm. She immediately jerked her arm away.

"Allison." he begged in a softer tone. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't!" she spat. "Don't even try to apologize. Not tonight."

Letting her gaze drop to the floor, she began crying again. "When you'll come home I won't be there. Don't try to look for me because I don't want to see you." she whispered sadly and walked to the door.

House didn't have the courage to look at her. He felt ashamed of himself. Ashamed and lonely.

XXXXXXXXX

"Aunt Ally." Beth cheered upon seeing her aunt at the doorway when she opened the front door. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously wondering why she was alone and not with House.

"I came to talk to your mom sweetie. Do you know where she is?"

"In the kitchen." Beth replied opening the door a little bit more to let Cameron walk in.

"Thank you." Cameron smiled and watched as Beth bounced into the kitchen to call her mom.

After a moment, Sara entered the foyer wiping her hand on a dish towel.

"Allison." she greeted. "I wasn't expecting a visit from you tonight." As she came closer to Cameron, Sara noticed her swollen red eyes.

"Is everything okay Allison?" she asked concerned and just then she saw the suitcase next to her.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she asked as she took Cameron arm, leading her to the couch.

Cameron started to cry again which worried Sara even more.

"I had a fight with Greg." she said in between sobs.

"Tell me what happened."

"I told him I'm pregnant." Cameron confessed.

"You're pregnant?" Sara grinned. "What did he say?"

"That's where our fight began." Cameron took a deep breath before continuing. "He blamed me for the pregnancy and doubted to be the father of it."

"Oh God." Sara hugged her sister tight.

"Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Of course you can." Sara smiled releasing her. "Come on, I'll show you the room."

XXXXXXXX

House arrived to a quiet home. He hadn't expected to find her here but he still had hoped. Throwing his keys on the nearby table, he took his jacket of throwing it on the floor, not caring where it landed. Limping into the kitchen, he opened the fridge taking out a beer. It was unusual to find Cameron's apartment in total desert. Either Cameron or Brooke would be here. He felt all alone like the time before Allison.

Once he finished his beer, House limped to their bedroom taking a bottle of scotch with him. Entering the bedroom, he noticed the drawers were open and clothes were missing. ..._She left. She left me..._ He let himself fell into bed, tired.

That night, House drank himself to sleep thinking about Cameron and the changes that would come with the baby.

XXXXXXXX

The next morning, House arrived later than usual at work. He was wearing the same clothes as yesterday which were all wrinkled from sleeping in them and he had a pair of sunglasses on to protect his eyes from the bright lights.

Making his way slowly towards the elevators, he didn't notice Wilson joining him.

"How are you this morning?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine. Don't you see all the birds flying around me, singing and wishing me a good morning?" he said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. They must have been hidden behind the huge black cloud over your head."

"Why are you annoying me this early in the morning?" grumbled House.

"It's noon." Wilson informed him. The doors to the elevator opened and House climbed in followed by Wilson.

"Have you talked to her?"

"Haven't seen her since our argument."

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes, no, well, I think I do."

"You think? She's pregnant and probably alone." Wilson argued.

"No, she's not." he shot back. ..._I hope she's not_...

"Now quit annoying me." he said as the elevator door opened and he stepped out. "Don't you have sick children calling for you?"

House entered the conference room and continued his way to the coffee pot, not looking at his team.

"We have a case." Taub informed House.

House didn't turn around nor showed he any interest. Thirteen and Kutner exchanged curious looks.

"25-year-old female, high fever, low white count and abdominal pain."

"Are you okay?" Kutner asked tentatively.

"Peachy." House replied and finally turned around, leaning against the counter. "Foreman will be in charge of you three today. Don't come to my office and don't you even dare to bother me with anything."

House started to limp towards his office.

"House, what are you doing?" Foreman asked annoyed.

"Giving you some responsibility. Now let daddy get some sleep will ya?"

Once inside, House immediately closed all the blinds to darken the office. Satisfied with the darkness, he risked to take of his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes.

_...This is gonna be a long day..._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Mrs. Rodriguez your leg is fine. I'll call a nurse and you're going to get a plaster around it. You should keep it 6 weeks and then come back to cut it out." Cameron smiled at the older woman who had come to the ER because she fell down the stairs.

"Thank you Dr. Cameron."

Cameron nodded and walked to the reception.

"Dr. Cameron?"

Cameron looked up from the papers she was reviewing and looked at the nurse.

"There is a patient. He requested to see you."

"Thank you, Sandy."

Finishing the papers, she walked to the bed with the closed curtains. Opening them, she revealed House laying innocently on the bed playing his PSP.

"What do you want?" Cameron asked him and without giving him any chance to reply she turned to walk away.

"Allison stop." he said in a firm voice at which Cameron froze. She slowly turned around crossing her arms over her chest as House was limping towards her. She looked away, the hurt of him accusing her to sleep with Chase still to much.

House sighed. This wasn't going exactly the way he had intended it too. He slowly lifted his right hand and moved a strand of her golden hair away from her face. She closed her eyes at his touch.

"Allison, I'm sorry." he whispered. "I know I screwed up. I was just caught off guard with the news. I...I didn't mean to say what I said."

Cameron turned her head towards him but still didn't look him in the eye.

"Last night I realized some things that changed about me which I hadn't noticed." he began while caressing her cheek. "One, I hate to wake up alone in bed. And two, you may have changed me."

At his last statement, Cameron looked up and locked her gaze with his.

"It wasn't really you but because of you I changed. I know you never wanted to change me but in a way I did, for you." he explained as he walked back to the bed and sat down. "A month ago I felt miserable, I thought that if I'm dead I would be happy. You know, no pain, no people who may hate you. But I realized I was wrong. I would hurt a lot of people with my death. Today, I want to live because I got new reason to live. First you and now our unborn child."

Tears began rolling down Cameron's cheek.

"I need you Allison. You've corrupted me because I can't think of being with someone other than you. I love you and I want you back in our home. You and the baby."

Cameron wiped her tears away and opened her mouth, trying to say something but failed. Without saying a word she left.

House closed his eyes at her disappearance letting a tear fall down. She was his everything and he probably had lost her.

XXXXXXXXX

"Mrs. Scott I'm glade you could come so quickly. I know I called last minute." Mrs. Fischer, Beth's teacher said.

"No, problem. You said it was something important about Beth." Sara sounded concerned. "Did something happen?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Please take a seat." Mrs. Fischer said indicating to the chairs.

Sara sat down on one of the chairs while Mrs. Fischer went to her desk and took a picture.

"Beth drew something today which had me concerned."

"What..What is it?"

"Well, I asked the children today to draw a picture of their family and friends and there is one figure who she drew with an evil face. That someone is carrying a cane. Do you know who that might be?"

"Yes, well there is only one person with a cane Beth knows and that is Dr. House. He's my sister's boyfriend."

Mrs. Fischer nodded at the information. "Well, I'm relieved to know that he is familiar with you. She told me she used to call him Uncle Greg and when I asked her why she wouldn't anymore she said he was mean because he had scared her."

Sara furrowed her brow. "Scared? That doesn't sound like..no wait a minute scratch that. But still, I don't think he would scare Beth. He likes her, she's like his real niece."

"I understand Mrs. Scott and I'm sure he's very sweet with Beth but I just wanted to let you know about the picture."

"Thank you. I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding." Sara smiled at the teacher and stood up.

"Here is the picture she drew." Mrs. Fischer handed Sara the drawing.

"Thank you. And thank you again for letting me know about this."

"You're welcome."

Sara nodded and smiled before walking out of the classroom.

Once she was in the car, she took her cellphone and dialed David's number. After the third ring he picked up.

"Hello."

"David, it's me. I just wanted to let you know that I'm on my way home now."

"Ok. What did Mrs. Fischer say?"

"Beth drew a picture in which Greg is pictured as the devil and she was concerned about the drawing, that's all."

"Greg as the devil?" David laughed.

"Well not exactly the devil." Sara said as she looked at the picture for the first time. "He's just slightly away from the bunch of family members and friends and he is looking angry on the picture."

"Why would she do that? She likes Greg."

"I don't know." Sara sighed. "Apparently he yelled at her. And if I think about it she hasn't asked for him in weeks."

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding." David reassured her.

"That's what I told Mrs. Fischer too."

"Come home and then we'll talk together with her. If you want I can call Greg and ask him what's it about with the shouting."

"No, it's okay. I think I'll head over to the hospital and ask him myself."

"Sure. I'll see you later. Love you."

"I love you too, bye."

Sara hung up ,put the drawing in her purse and started the car.

**TBC**

**So, here it is, the long awaited chapter :)**

**I have still some more exams to write but in less than 3 weeks school will be over and then I'll have my full concentration on the story.**

**Well, I hope you like it, please let me know :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Sara arrived sometime later at the hospital and went right away to the Diagnostic Department. Once she got there, she was surprised finding Brooke sitting at House's desk.

"Hi Brooke. Have you seen your uncle?" she asked as she sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"No." she answered. "I'm looking for him myself. What do you need to see him?"

"It's just something about Beth."

"Oh. I haven't seen her in a long time. I kinda miss her." she smiled at Sara. "Why isn't she coming to us anymore?"

Sara hesitated to tell Brooke about the picture and what Beth's teacher had told her. But something made her talk about it anyway.

"Brooke.." she began. "Apparently, Beth's afraid of House or something like that because he may have yelled at her. Do you know anything about it?"

Brooke twisted twice in the chair and then stopped, looking at Sara. "Yeah. I remember him yelling at her once. It was when Allison had gotten her fever. It was also the last time she was there or anyway near him..or us."

"Why would he yell at her?" Sara asked confused.

"Well, when uncle Greg entered their bedroom he saw Allison laying there and started to freak out. Beth entered and was worried about Allison as well but uncle Greg didn't want her to see Allison like that and screamed at her to get out. Beth was shocked and didn't move which cause him to yell louder which in return got my attention. When I entered the bedroom, Beth was already crying and he ordered me to take her away from the bedroom."

Sara nodded.

"You thought I was abusing her or something?" came a gruff voice from the doorway.

Sara jumped from her seat and stared at House leaning heavily on his cane. He didn't look good.

"No, of course not." Sara immediately answered. "I thought it was strange that she would say something like that because she loves you so much."

"Yeah right." he snorted. "People always leave. Sometimes they avoid you or take something with you like a muscle thigh or my child."

Sara and Brooke gasped both at his cold words. They knew who he was referring to and for a slight moment they felt bad for him. Well one of them felt bad for him. Sara quickly remember what House had done to get Cameron so pissed at him the way she was.

"I guess I should go." Sara mumbled. She glanced at Brooke and gave her a smile before walking out but before she could escape the awkward moment, House grabbed her arm.

"Please tell Allison to come back home." his voice sounded with an emotion he hadn't felt in ages. True love. Sara nodded and House let go of her arm.

Brooke still sat on her uncle's office chair observing him. She had no clue why he was in the stat he was in but she assumed it had something to do with what he had just asked Sara to do.

"What's wrong?"

House snapped out of his deep thoughts and stared at Brooke with a frown as if he was trying to remember what she was doing there.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well." she began getting up from the chair. "I came here to ask if Sophie could stay with us tonight?"

"What? Why?" he questioned her as he limped to his desk. "Aren't you getting tired of being all the time around each other?"

"Uncle Greg." she whined. "It just that...I...she...We have some girl stuff to talk about."

"Girl stuff? You mean boys. Why don't you talk with Wilson. He's all about the girls stuff."

Brooke shot him a look. House rolled his eyes. "Fine. I need to do something anyway."

Brooke regarded her uncle for a moment. He looked very tired and helpless. She wondered what had happened but decided not to push him anymore. She was sure she wouldn't get an answer from him anyway.

"Well, see ya tonight."

House didn't bid her goodbye and so she she just left.

XXXXXXX

_Later that night_

"What have you done?" Sophie was shocked to hear what Brooke had just told her.

"Nothing...yet." she smiled a devilish smile.

"Ok wait, let me get this straight. You've been writing e-mails to a much older guy for a week now?"

"Yes. And he's hot." she added.

"How old is he exactly?"

"Early thirties."

"What?" Sophie exclaimed.

"Keep the volume down for God's sake. I don't want my uncle knowing about this."

"I'm sure you don't, otherwise you would be sent back home to your mom until she moves here."

Brooke glared at her. She knew she was doing something risky but she couldn't helped herself. She knew her mother was looking for a relationship and Brooke had found the right man.

"Does he know he's actually supposed to be writing with your mother and not you?"

"No." she said biting her bottom lip.

"Brooke." Sophie sighed deeply.

"What should I have done? Oh excuse me but I'm here to look for a boyfriend for my mother?"

Sophie sighed once again. "How do you even know they would fit?"

"I'm not her daughter for nothing." Brooke smirked.

"But still, looking for a man on line is still pretty risky. He could be a murderer."

Suddenly there was a knock on Brooke bedroom door. "Brooke I'm going out now." House called through the door.

"Okay." she shouted back.

Sophie winced. "Do you think he heard us?"

"No, I don't think so. Otherwise he would be questioning us but on the other hand.." she listened attentively. Once she heard the front door closed she sighed in relief.

"Okay listen. The guy isn't bad. He's an FBI agent and like I said hot." she smirked. "My mom and him have a lot in common."

"And when are they supposed to meet?"

"I haven't set a date yet. The best would be if it were during Drs. Wilson and Cuddy's wedding."

"Why there?" Sophia asked suspicious.

"Because weddings are all about love." she winked.

XXXXXXXXX

House had been sitting in his car in front of Sara and David's house for the last thirty minutes. He had been trying all kinds of speeches but he thought none would help him.

He took a couple of deep breaths and finally got out of the car. He limped slowly to the front door, contemplating if it was a bad idea to try and get her back. Maybe Cameron and their unborn child would be happier without him? He winced at the thought of him being a father like his was to him. He stooped right in front of the door and closed his eyes. His leg throbbing worse than usual and the ache in his heart growing by the minute.

He took another couple of deep breaths and was about to know when a thought hit him.

Maybe she gave up on him. Maybe she also thinks that she and the baby would be better without them otherwise she wouldn't have walked away.

_...What am I doing here?..._

House painfully turned around and started to walk back to his car when the door behind him opened.

"Greg?"

**TBC**

**Ok, another chapter. I also have some good and bad news.**

**Bad news are that there won't be many chapters left for this story. One more chapter and then comes the Epilogue.  
The good news are that this won't be the end of the story. It will continue as a sequel to this one. (which makes it a trilogy if I count "valentine's love" with)..Also, I only have two more exams, one tomorrow and the last one next week. Then I'll be free to write lots more :)**

**Ok, I'll go to bed now, I hope you have some good replies for me.**

**Sry for any mistakes, but I'm half sleeping on the keyboard. :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Greg?"

House turned around to find David and Beth coming out of the house. David closed the door behind them and walked towards House with Beth slightly hiding behind David's back.

"If you're looking for Allison, she's not here? She didn't come home after work and we were just about to look for her." David informed him.

"What do you mean she didn't come home?" House sounded highly concerned.

"Don't worry we might know where she is?" he reassured House. "At least we hope we do."

Seeing House glare, David added. "There's a place she usually goes when she has something on her mind. Me and Beth were just about to check the place out."

"Where?" asked House.

"Greg, I don't think.."

"Where?" he insisted.

"At the cemetery."

House frowned, looking confused.

"Just go. You'll find her there." David assured giving him a smile.

House nodded and glanced at the little girl behind David.

She was smiling like she usually did. And it was his fault. He didn't really care if people liked him or not, he still doesn't but he cared a lot for this little girl and he felt he had to make things right with her. House stared at her while getting a small pink 'Hello Kitty' out of his pocket which he had purchased earlier for her. He winked once and threw the 'Hello Kitty' at her which she caught before turning around and limping to his car.

Beth looked at the toy and looked at her daddy. "Why did he give me this?"

"I guess it's his way to say 'I'm sorry'." he shrugged and lead his daughter back home.

OoO

Ten minutes later, House was limping through the cemetery looking for Cameron. He sighed in exasperation. It was too dark to recognize someone. _...What normal person goes to the cemetery at night..._

Suddenly, House stopped upon hearing faint sobs. He began limping towards the sound and found Cameron leaning against a gravestone. She had her arms wrapped around her legs and was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Cameron." he nearly yelled.

Cameron cried and jumped, having not noticed that he had been standing there.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "It's dark and you're in a cemetery, alone. It's dangerous. You're putting yourself and our child in danger." he said angrily. At that point he had absolutely no idea why he was angry but he just was. Maybe all the emotions he had felt lately were getting too much and now he was switching to 'angry House for no reason'.

"As if you would care." she said tiredly.

House's heart broke at those words. How could she think he wouldn't care?

"Cameron I'm so-" he began in a soft tone but was cut off by Cameron's harsh words.

"You're what? Sorry."

Fresh tears were rolling down her cheeks as she spoke. She hung her head and shook it as if she wanted everything to go away, but that wasn't happening.

"I panicked." he explained. "I didn't mean to say the things I said."

Cameron let out a audible sob. Lifting her head, she locked her gaze with his.

"You think I didn't panic when I found out. I'm scared. I'm scared to be a bad mother, that I won't handle my job and looking after a baby at the same time. But all those things seem meaningless, because I was more scared to lose you over this."

House knelt carefully down next to her, stroking her hair.

"But then you said you were sorry, which is rare." she chuckles through her tears. "And you said you wanted to live to be with me and the baby."

"And I mean it." he interrupted her.

"But it still hurts that you would even think that I would be unfaithful to you." she whispered.

"Allison, I'm sorry. I know you would never cheat on me but you should know me by now. I say the least appropriate things in the least suitable moments."

Cameron laughed in agreement.

"But I would never do it on purpose." he added.

Cameron blinked once which caused more tears to escape and nodded.

"I need you to know something though."

Cameron looked at him in interest.

"I've never been faithful to the women I dated." Upon seeing Cameron's fear in her eyes he took her cheek in his hand and whispered.

"I've never been faithful because every time I was with them I felt something was missing and so I jumped literally from one woman to another...until I found you."

"Greg, you're being all sentimental. That's scaring me."

House laughed. "Yeah, I think hell just froze over."

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Because for this relationship to work, we have to be honest with each other, right?"

Cameron nodded and decided to be honest with him too.

"You know who's grave this is?"

House read the but didn't recognize it.

"It's my late husband's. His name's Steve. Steve O'Donall." she said. "I told you once I met him in college but that's not entirely true. I knew him from my childhood. He lived next to us. I was kind of 'the girl next door'. We grew up together and became best friends. We always told us everything. But then one day my parents had to move away and I had to go with them. Steve and I weren't able to keep in touch. But then I got into college and I saw him. I was happy even thrilled. We began to hang out a lot like we used to as a child but since we were older it got more. We both fell in love and decided to get married." Cameron began to cry again. "During all that time he kept his illness a secret and when I found out I was angry at him. I was angry because he didn't trust me enough to still love him after he told me but he was wrong. I told him I would still love him and then I stood by his side until his last breath. After his death, I came regularly to his grave but every day got into every week and then I just came every month until now. I only come to him when I need someone to talk to."

House felt jealous. He couldn't believe he was jealous over a dead man. A man who once was the only one for her.

"I'm tired." she said softly.

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Both managed to get up without stumbling over each other. Taking once last glance at the gravestone, Cameron laid her hand on top of it and whispered.

"Goodbye Steve."

Walking over to House, she smiled at him softly and snuggled into his embrace. Oh how she'd missed those arms.

OoO

"There you two are." Brooke grinned as she saw her uncle and Cameron enter the house. "I've been worrying about you."

"We're adults, you know that right?" House smirked as he hung up his coat.

"No, sometimes I don't."

Cameron giggled.

"I think I'm gonna head to bed. I'm really tired. Goodnight Brooke." Cameron yawned and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight." she said, watching her walk away.

When she turned around, House was studying her.

"What?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Why isn't Sophie with you? I thought she was staying here tonight."

"She had to go home. Her parents called because of something I couldn't understand and well..."

House looked at her trying to find out if she was telling the truth. Coming to conclusion that she was, he walked past her to the bedroom.

Brooke smiled at him and went back to her bedroom. Sitting down at the desk, she saw that she had gotten a new mail.

"Uh, it's from the FBI agent."

She opened the mail and read.

_Dear Laura, _

_I'm amazed at how much we have in common and I'm glad you agreed to meet me._

_I hope your friends won't mind that we use their wedding as our first date ;)_

_Just inform me when and where. I'll be waiting._

_XoXo_

_Seeley_

Brooke grinned. Mission find a perfect man is almost complete.

**TBC**

**Hi, **

**I'm done with school, well almost, but the tests are over, which means I'll have plenty of time to write. Only exception is that I'm going on vacation the 26th and my parents just told me that I won't have a computer nearby. I'm not sure yet if I should start the story and then go on vacation (which will be 3 weeks) or wait for the sequel till I'm back. Please let me know this so I can begin or not with the story. **

**Anyway, about this chapter. I'm not very happy with it. I think I made House too OOC :s. What do you think?**

**Also, if I have some Bones fans they may know who Brooke was to set up with her mom. For those who don't know the TV-Show don't worry. You won't have to know the show or the character.**

**Ok I'll stop talking now or you'll beat me up lol**

**Review? **


	28. Epilogue

**Here it is, the epilogue of "Following the Heart".**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I want to thank all of my readers for their support, it means a lot to me. I also hope you'll be there for the sequel to this. **

**Also, for those who recognized Booth and are Booth/Bones shippers. I'm sorry but he'll not be with Bones in my story, not that I don't ship them, I love them, but I won't do a House/Bones crossover. I'm only 'using' Booth. He'll be the only one from Bones in my story. I hope you'll still like my story.**

**Epilogue**

Being pregnant at four months and having no clothes that fit was frustrating Cameron. Sitting in the middle of her clothes on the floor she sighed and frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Just then, House came into the bedroom and stopped seeing the chaos she'd made.

"Having fun?" he smirked.

"I don't have any clothes." she pouted.

"Really? Well, I'm seeing a lot of them around you."

"None of them fit." she glared at him.

"And I'm already late. Your sister is going to be here any minute." she said starting to go trough the clothes again.

"To do what?"

"We wanted to do some shopping. She still needs some things for the house she bought and then we wanted to look for dresses for the wedding and then maybe...something for the baby." she said looking at him with pleading eyes.

"What?" he asked annoyed already sensing what it was.

"Since I'm planning on doing some shopping for the baby I thought you could join us. Choosing the crib and everything."

"Isn't it a bit early for a crib?"

"Fine." she pouted sticking her bottom lip out.

House rolled his eyes at her attempt to convince him. She knew exactly that he couldn't resist her pout. "OK, I'm going with you."

Cameron cheered. Just then the doorbell rang.

"Greg can you open the door? I need to find something to wear." she rushed him.

House limped to the front door and opened it letting Laura and Brooke in.

"Here comes the matchmaker." he smirked at Brooke who glared at him. House had found out that Brooke had been writing with a man pretending to be her mother so they could meet. After telling Laura, he wasn't surprised that she wasn't angry, both were very a like and Laura knew Brooke hadn't done this to harm anyone.

"Is Allison ready?" Laura asked.

"No. She doesn't find anything to wear."

"Well then I guess it's good we're going shopping. She can buy her first maternity clothes." Laura grinned.

"Oh, which means we need to look for a maternity dress for the wedding. I hope they have beautiful ones." Brooke said.

"OK, I'm ready to go." Cameron announced entering the living room wearing her jeans and red tunic which was large enough for the belly.

Everyone walked out into the warm summer day and got into Laura's car.

OoO

House knew he was officially in hell. After buying the dresses for the wedding and at Cameron's request with puppy dog eyes a tuxedo for House, the girls decided to go to Pottery Barn for the baby's nursery. It was filled with baby stuff and hormonal women. He sighed deeply in annoyance as he followed the girls.

"Allison do you even now if it's a boy or girl? That would make it easier to chose." Laura pointed out.

Cameron smiled sheepishly. "Well, we went to the doctor yesterday and he said that we're getting a boy."

"A boy!!" Mother and daughter exclaimed.

"You must be proud." declared Laura to her brother.

"There's nothing special about a boy. I would have been as proud if it were a girl." he said hiding the grin he had. He really hadn't cared whether it's a girl or boy but the truth is he had been very happy when he found out that it indeed was a boy.

"OK, let's see. Boy means blue." Brooke said looking around the shop.

They walked to the cribs looking at some, well Cameron and Laura were. House was sitting in an armchair resting his leg. He wasn't used to be on his legs this much. Cameron noticed this and decided to let him stay there. It meant already a lot to her that he had even considered accompanying her.

"What do you think about this one?" Laura asked pointing to a classic white crib with a gently arced headboard.

Cameron looked at the crib frowning. "No, it's too old fashioned."

She looked around and then fell on a crib which she immediately liked. It was a modern crib which could be converted into a toddler bed. The wood had a light color which Cameron liked better than dark wood.

"I think I'll take this one." she grinned. House looked up and got up from where he was.

Looking at the crib he nodded once giving his approval and limped away. Cameron giggled and made a note in checklist.

"Now let's see for the changing tables."

While Cameron went off to look for a changing table, House decided to look for toys and other things the baby might need. Not that he was getting into shopping, but he figured if he helped he would be faster at home.

"Can I help you?" asked a shop assistant.

"Ehm, yes. I'm looking for crib sheetings."

"For a girl or boy's crib?"

"Boy."

"OK. Do you have an idea of a design? We have a lot of beautiful crib sheetings with animals, cars or simple."

"No wombats on it or any other animal. "

"OK. We have these sheetings which are very popular." she showed him a simple blue and white striped crib sheeting. House nodded and the shop assistant smiled. Taking a basket she put the sheeting in it and handed it to House. "Can I help you with anything else?"

"No." he said turning around and limping away. On second thoughts he turned back to the woman and asked. "Where do I find the stuffed animals?"

OoO

"I'm gonna lay down. I'm tired." Cameron announced as she entered the apartment with a bag in her hands. House, Laura and Brooke soon followed after her with more bags.

Putting the bags on the couch, Laura and Brooke said their goodbye's.

"See you Friday at the wedding." Laura called over her shoulder before closing the door.

House nodded and waited until both were out the door before looking around once and limping to the couch and sitting down. He placed the bag with his purchase in his lap and looked once more towards the bedroom door to make sure Cameron wouldn't catch him. He smiled looking at the item knowing it would make Cameron happy.

OoO

_Friday..._

"Brooke, come on. We're going to be late. You know we need to help Lisa with her dress." Laura called from outside Brooke's bedroom door.

"I'm ready." she answered opening the door and stepping out.

"Oh my God you're beautiful." Laura smiled looking at her daughter. Brooke was wearing a violet strapless and knee length dress. Her waistline was accented with a satin belt and bow.

"Thank you." Brooke smiled at the compliment from her mother. "But you don't look bad yourself. Do you have a hot date?" she winked. Laura was wearing a pink strapless and knee length dress with a black belt which accented her waistline.

"You think he'll like it."

"If not then there's something wrong with the guy."

Laura grinned. "Now come on. They're waiting for us."

"You mean Seeley is waiting for you." Brooke joked.

"Stop it." she laughed and closed the door behind her.

OoO

A little while later, Brooke and Laura arrived at the Wilson house where the wedding would take place. The front door was wide open so that the guest could come in without waiting for someone to answer the door. At the moment weren't guest going through the door but caterer carrying all sorts of hors-d'oeuvre and other food. It was also too soon for guest too arrive. Brooke spotted only House's car in front of the house but she was sure her uncle wasn't here yet, Cameron had probably taken the car.

Laura and Brooke entered the house and went to the backyard which they found already decorated with lines of chairs and an altar at the end of the lines.

"It looks beautiful." commented Brooke.

"Yeah. Yeah it does." Laura answered.

"There you are." Cameron greeted them. She was wearing a brown maternity bridesmaid dress with spaghetti straps and embroidery accent the empire waist bodice. "Come on. Lisa is getting impatient." she laughed. "She's been a mess the entire morning."

"Oh well, weddings can do that to you." Laura giggled.

"And how's my nephew today?" Brooke asked grinning.

Cameron placed her hand on her belly. "He's fine. He's just been kicking lately."

"Really?" she asked in excitement. "When did he start?"

"Yesterday. Greg was chuffed about it like it was something he'd never experienced." Cameron laughed remembering the day before when House had both his hands placed on her belly and talking to the baby so he would kick again.

The three of them entered Cuddy and Wilson's bedroom, finding Cuddy making her hair.

"Good morning you two." she greeted Brooke and Laura. "I'm almost done with my hair then I'm getting dressed

After a moment, Cuddy's hair was done and she was taking her wedding gown out of the box.

Brooke sat down on the bed while Laura and Cameron helped Cuddy into her dress. Half an hour and a lot of complaining later, Cuddy was finally dressed.

"You are breathtaking! Wilson is a lucky man." Cameron commented. Cuddy wore a gown with a spaghetti strap square neckline. The bodice featured asymmetric pleating and heavy beading. The Full A-Line skirt had beading accented pick ups on front and back. The skirt had a Chapel length train.

Cuddy blushed at Cameron's comment.

Just then a knock came from the door and Sara came in with Beth following behind. Sara was wearing a full length green tea colored dress with a V-neckline and Beth was wearing a white spaghetti strap dress.

"The first guest are already there and Wilson also arrived a few minutes ago." she told them.

"OK, thank you Sara." Cameron smiled at her sister.

"He and Uncle Greg say their head hurt." Beth informed Cameron.

"What?" Cuddy asked alarmed. The last thing she wasted was a groom who was hung over.

"Figures." she said rolling her eyes. Turning to Cuddy she added. "You have ten more minutes before the wedding begins, just take a few deep breaths and everything will be alright. I'll go check on the men."

"Thank you Allison." Cuddy said hugging her.

"I'll go with you. See if Seeley already is here."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you're meeting him here." Cameron remembered walking down the hall to the stairs.

"I feel like it's my first date ever." she giggled walking down the stairs and following Cameron into the Family room.

"I did too when I went to my first date with Greg." Cameron smiled remembering their first non-date which she counted as a real date nonetheless.

As both arrived at the Family room, they saw House and Wilson swallowing Tylenol and chasing it down with a glass of water.

"Rough night?" Cameron asked and House immediately groaned.

"Please don't talk."

"I second that." Wilson whispered.

"Aww, did you two get wasted last night?!" Laura shouted in their direction and then laughed as both groaned again holding their heads in their hands.

"I suggest you leave or I'll have to hurt you." House warned.

Laura just shrugged his warning off and giggled. "I know someone who's gonna hurt you two."

Wilson's eyes widened at the thought of Cuddy being pissed at him. Especially today. "Oh my God! Does she know?"

"Yes."

"I'm dead."

Cameron and Laura laughed.

"Yes, but at least you took something and are halfway capable of saying 'I do' and that's what matters."

House snorted. "Of course he's capable of saying 'I do'. It's not like it's his first time."

"Nice." Wilson rolled his eyes.

"OK guys enough of talking, you two need to go now. Cuddy will be coming down the stairs soon."

Both House and Wilson stood slowly up and made their way to the backyard where all the guest were already seated and waiting for the wedding to begin.

Cameron sighed. "Of all nights they both decided to drink the night before the wedding."

"If something goes wrong it's their fault but hey they say if the wedding goes wrong the marriage goes right."

"I hope you're right."

OoO

Luckily, the wedding ceremony went smoothly and Cuddy didn't have to rip off House and Wilson's head. After saying the vows, breaking the glass and shouting 'mazeltov', the couple and their friends and family began to celebrate by dancing and eating. Tables were spread around the backyard for the guest after the altar with the chairs were taken away by the employees Cuddy hired.

One long table was at the end of the backyard for the newly wed. Cameron being the maid of honor and House the best man were also seated at that table along with Wilson and Cuddy's parents.

Cameron had a huge slice of cake in front of her and was enjoying it way too much for House's taste.

"I think you love that piece of cake more than me."

"It's made of chocolate." she said as if it would explain everything.

"Isn't that like your fifth piece for today?" he added.

"Sorry but I'm feeding your son." she argued.

"Well this much we know he inherited House's hunger." Wilson laughed.

"Well as long as he doesn't inherit House's bedside manners the world can continue living in peace."

"Are you done talking about how much my son is or will be like me?"

"Not yet." Cuddy laughed.

"Then I'm out of here." he said in a gruff voice and stood up leaving the three of them laughing.

House noticed Laura and Brooke sitting alone at their table and decided to join them.

"So where's your FBI guy?"

"Getting us a piece of cake." Laura replied.

"Wow, you met him not even two hours ago and he's already on a leach?"

"Sadly Allison doesn't have you on one. What do you want?"

"Just saying 'hi' to my sister and niece." he said innocently.

"Right."

Just then, Seeley Booth appeared holding three plates. Laura looked up and smiled. Taking the plates from him she placed them on the table and introduced both men to each other.

"Booth, this is my brother Dr. Gregory House. Greg, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth."

"Nice meeting you Silly."

"Seeley." Booth corrected him. "It's nice meeting you too and I prefer you call me Booth. "

"I prefer you call me House." he shot back. "So, you're a federal agent?"

"Yes."

"Ever shot someone?" House asked clasping his hand on the table.

Booth narrowed his eyes at the man before him. He sure was curious but Booth wasn't ready to tell this stranger about his life just yet.

"I shot a clown."

House's eyebrow shot up and both girls looked at Booth a bit scared.

"Not a real clown." he added quickly.

"Ever been married?" House continued to ask.

"Greg." Cameron called walking to him saving Booth from answering. "I'm not feeling too well, the baby is moving a lot and my feet hurt."

House mode changed immediately from questioning Booth to be concerned over Cameron.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I just need to lay down." she smiled at him caressing his cheek.

Booth watched with interest the interaction between the couple. He noticed the woman was pregnant, obviously House was the father, and she was probably half his age.

"Okay, then we're going home."

"Oh Allison, before you go I'd like you to meet Seeley Booth. Booth this is Dr. Allison Cameron, she my brother's girlfriend."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Cameron smiled shaking hands with the handsome man.

"It's also a pleasure to me." he smiled back.

"Enough of this, let's say goodbye to the Wuddy couple." House said taking Cameron's hand from Booth's and dragging her away. Cameron quickly waved at them as Laura and Brooke laughed.

"Wuddy couple?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah. Sounds funny. It's a fusion of Wilson and Cuddy."

Cameron giggled.

"Booth seems nice." she commented.

"You haven't even had a real conversation with him. You just looked at him."

"So? What I saw was enough." she grinned knowing it would make House jealous.

"Wilson." she shouted to get his friend's attention and trying to ignore Cameron.

Wilson looked up and excused himself before walking to them.

"What's up?"

"We're leaving she's not feeling too well." he answered pointing at Cameron.

"Is everything alright?" Wilson asked concerned.

"Yeah yeah, she's just pregnant." House brushed him quickly off before Cameron could answer.

She rolled her eyes. "Where's Lisa? I want to say goodbye."

"She's over there." Wilson said pointing to the table where the gifts where placed.

Cameron smiled and hugged Wilson before going over to Cuddy.

"So when are you gonna do it?" Wilson asked as he watched Cameron and Cuddy hug.

"Do what?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

House sighed and looked at his feet. "I wanted to give it to her tonight, here, after everyone left."

"Oh, well you can still do it at home. I'm sure she won't mind where you do it it. Hll, I'm even more sure she's not even expecting it. You're not the type of guy for this." Wilson said.

"Yeah well, there's a first time for everything, even for me."

"I'm proud of you. You've finally open up to her, you're going to be father and then this. You know, happiness looks good on you." he smiled at his friend.

"Oh God don't get all mushy on me." House grimaced.

"OK I'm ready to go." Cameron announced as she came back.

House nodded and extended his hand to Wilson who shook it, both smiled a knowing smile.

OoO

A little while later, House and Cameron arrived home.

While Cameron walked into the bathroom to change into her pajama, House went to retrieve his purchase from the other that and placed it in the middle of the bed along with a card he had written.

As Cameron opened the bathroom door, House quickly disappeared from the bedroom and limped to the living room.

Walking over to the bed, Cameron switched off the main light and switched the light of the nightstand on. That's when she noticed a Kangaroo with a smaller one in his pouch and a velvet box next to it. Still in shock she didn't know what to do and just sat down on the middle of the med crossing her legs. Taking the card she read it out loud.

_My dearest stuffed animal made by grandma, _

_I really need a shorter nick name for you, this one is just plain big._

_I suppose you already know what's in the velvet box even without opening it._

_I'm asking you to marry me._

_I had the ring with me for a while but didn't know how to ask you_

_and if you would accept my proposal._

_I was afraid you'd freak out because everything was going to quickly and so I waited. _

_And then you became pregnant._

_We had had our argument but I was sure we would stay_

_together forever._

_But still something was holding me back and I still don't know what it was._

_But today I found my courage back and I'm asking you in a not very romantic way_

_to marry me._

_Love, Greg_

_PS.: The stuffed animal reminded me of you since it's carrying a child too._

Cameron cried and laughed at the same time. Never had she expected him to propose to her and here it was. And it was also so typical House. Wiping the tears off her cheek, she reached for the box with a shaky hand. Opening it, she gasped. In the box there was a beautiful white gold engagement ring with a round diamond in the middle.

Taking the ring out of the box, she slid it on her finger admiring the beauty of it.

"I guess you accept my proposal."

Cameron jumped at the sound of House's voice.

"You..." Cameron tried to speak but she was still at a loss for words.

"You don't need to say anything. Seeing you wearing the ring is already enough." he smiled as he limped towards her and sat down on the bed beside her.

Cameron threw herself into his arms and kissed him endlessly.

"I love you." she whispered all over again in between kisses.

"I love you too." he whispered back laying her gently down and making sweet love to her.

**THE END**

**Yay, finally it's done. It took me WAY longer than expected to write this. I blame my muse. (Just kidding hon') **

**I hope you liked it because this was the most difficult chapter and longest I've ever written lol.**

**Also, the sequel will be posted when I get back from vacation but I'll already start writing it.**

**I wish all my readers a good summer. ;) Enjoy the sun because I will **


	29. Reminder

I was told to notify my readers who haven't subscribed to my user name that the sequel from "Following the heart" is out... I hope I'll see you around when you get to know what will happen with the lives of our doctors ;)

Thanks to NogaMD for the advice )


End file.
